ENAMORANDOME DE UN CRIMINAL
by JakeStark
Summary: Ella es una chica que esta aburrida de estar encerrada en una cajita de cristal por órdenes de sus padres…pero todo cambiara cuando conozca Jacob Black un criminal que se ira ganado su corazón poco a poco…pero lo que nadie sabe es que el escode un gran secreto, que no es todo lo que aparenta.
1. Chapter 1

**ENAMORANDOME DE UN CRIMINAL**

**Chapter 1**

**POV RENESMEE **

Hoy era otro día más de mi agonizante vida sabía que era muy joven a mis 17 años para hacer ciertas cosas pero que prácticamente me tenían encerrada en una cajita de cristal era ridículo no soportaba esta vida de la casa a escuela y de la escuela a las 2 horas incesantes de clases de piano y canto, después otra 1 hora de francés y para rematar una más 1 hora de ballet, no es que no odiara pero llevaba toda mi vida haciéndolo y ya era una experta en todo ello, me cansaba de la rutina.

Luego estaba la situación de que a la hora de llegar a casa, mama y papa no se encontraban ahí , siempre estaban trabajando ambos eran doctores Bella era pediatra y Edward era neurólogo en el hospital (el mejor hospital que había) de Forks Washington, pero no por eso tenía permisos para salir, hacer o ir a fiestas ¡ni siquiera de cumpleaños!¡pueden creerlo! ya que la casa estaba siempre estaba supervisada por la sirvienta, la cocinera y el chofer que siempre me llevaba escuela y traía de la clase de ballet a la casa y ellos le pasaban reportes de mi a mis padres.

Jamás avía ido a una fiesta y mucho menos de llevar amigos a la casa. Aunque pensándolo bien no tenía ningún amigo en el colegio (instituto de muy alto prestigio y gran nivel o como yo lo llamaba escuela para niños ricos), más que Nicole ella si me entendía, los demás me consideraban extraña al no salir a ninguna parte, todos pensaban que mentía cuando decía que mis padres no me dejaban salir, que seguro era una excusa para no salir con ellos porque me sentía demasiado bonita, aunque yo no sentía que lo fuera, lo avía escuchado en algunos chismes y susurros.

Mis padres decían que lo hacían por mi propio bien ya que había muchos peligros para mí allí afuera y ellos no podían estar hi para cuidarme porque tenían que estar trabajando y asegurar mi futuro. Y al ser la única hija me sobreprotegían ya que al principio creyeron que no podrían tener hijos y después de varios intentos cuando estaban por darse vencidos llegue yo RENESMEE CULLEN ¡y miren me estoy aquí y no prestan atentación o lo peor de todo no me dan CRIÑO! por estarse preocupando con exageración del futuro, no disfrutaban el presente.

No me estaban dejando disfrutar de cosas tan simples de la vida como es el salir con tus amigos, amigas de compras, o NOVIO ¡si un novio! yo nunca había tenido ninguno (ellos creían que me secuestraria o haría algo contra mi voluntad) además ningún chico se acercaba a mí, a no ser para burlarse, jamás había dado mi primer BESO pueden creerlo era frustrante, ridiculizarte y a vergonzante (y todo lo que termine en ate jajá). Me estaba muriendo de AMOR…

Bueno ha empezar el día en la escuela, que me prepara el destino para el día de hoy.

…¡que alguien me rescate!...

Aquí con una nueva idea de mi cabecita… dejen sus reviews…por favor…me dan ánimos son como gasolina para este Ferrari…jajá…si todo sale bien y dejan sus cometarios para que siga, en el próximo capi empezará a escucharse el nombre de nuestro Jake, tengo que hacerlo así para plantear la vida de nessie y el porqué de sus daciones… mis lobitas.

Aaahh por cierto los personajes son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer yo solo los utilizo sin fines de lucro, pero la historia me pertenece.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chaper 2**

** POV RENESMEE**

Baje las escaleras de la mansión para ir a la cocina Mirian la cocinera me puso en la mesa el desayuno.

-Mirian, donde están mis padres, no van a desayunar conmigo.-pregunte.

-Ellos tuvieron que salir temprano al parecer el hospital los necesitaban urgentemente.

-Como siempre.

Sin más me dispuse a acabarme mi desayuno, después de todo ya estaba acostumbrada.

-Claudia llámale a Sam, ya me tengo que ir a la escuela.

-Lo lamento señorita pero él no va a poder venir, el acabo de llamar y al parecer su esposa Emilie empezó tener las contracciones, y la llevo al hospital.

-Enserio Sam, ya se va a volver papa, que genial, pero eso no resuelve el asunto de que no tengo como irme a la escuela, creo que me tendré que ir caminado.

-NO, señorita sus padres nos matarían.

-Si pero yo tengo que ir a la escuela, y si no voy de igual manera se molestaran, conmigo y ustedes, por no haberlo previsto, que no se les olvide ustedes están a mi cargo. Además no tenemos por qué decirles, piénsalo yo no les digo y tú tampoco.

"Si lo sabía que era una chantajista pero eran muy pocas las oportunidades que tenía como estas y estaba dispuesta a provecharla para siquiera tomar un poco de aire hacia la escuela. Además sabía que les tenían un poco de miedo a mis padres con lo que a mí respecta, y avían tenido un pequeño error, mis padres se preocupaban mucho por mis estudios, y perder un día de clase no era una opción y ellos lo sabían".

-Bueno, entonces que dices, toda vía estoy a tiempo de llegar caminado.

Dudo un poco y dijo.

-Sí, pero cuídese mucho señorita, nosotras la acompañaríamos de no ser porque hay muchas cosas que hacer en la casa.

-Si ya lo sé, y no te preocupes que se cuidarme.- grite mientras tomaba mis cosas y salía por la puerta.

Y empecé a caminar por una gran avenida de mí vecindario, di vuelta en una esquina y me fui por una calle la cual estaba sola, ya que yo no quería ir por una calle con mucha gente, quería estar a solas disfrutado de mi momento de libertad, además no por eso era menos hermosa ya que tenía muchos árboles y césped casi podría pasar un mini bosque, posiblemente por eso no había gente aquí ya que a la mayoría no le gustaba la naturaleza y prefería la urbanización toda la gente que ahí viva tenia gran prestigio y dinero, por lo cual todas la calles estaban en buen estado y muy limpias.

Todo era muy diferente desde esta perspectiva el viento rozando mi rostro y haciendo que mí cabello volara libremente, cuando de pronto una fuerte mano se tornó en mi cintura y una voz ronca y sumamente sexy me saco de mi mudo haciéndome estremecer y asustarme.

-No te asustes preciosa, sígueme la corriente y todo saldrá bien.-dijo.

Moví mi rostro hacia un lado para ver al hombre más guapo del mundo su piel era rojiza, su cabello castaño casi negro, sus facciones eran perfectas, sumamente masculinas, tendría acaso 18 años casi mi misma edad, lleva puesta una camisa gris del mismo color que sus converse, unos jeans negros y una chamarra de piel dando le un aspecto de criminal lo más raro es que no me importo eso en lo más mínimo ya que me perdí en sus profundos ojos negros eran tan hipnotizadores.

De pronto se empezaron a escuchar unas sirenas a lo lejos y no me di cuenta hasta ese momento que había corrido bastante, rápidamente metió su chamarra en mi mochila dejando al descubierto sus perfectos brazos. Y volvió a pasarme su brazo por mi cintura. Y dijo:

-Continúa caminado, como si nada pasara.

Yo estaba congelada, no sabía que pasaba o que hacer, el me hizo caminar y yo no dije nada ya que me daba un poco de miedo desafiarlo, por su aspecto podría ser peligroso, así que hice lo que él dijo, y bueno porque por alguna razón no quería que terminase ese momento.

De pronto una patrulla se detuvo a nuestro lado y dijo:

-Hey ustedes deténganse ahora mismo.

-Pero que pasa oficial, no ve que llevo a mi novia a la escuela y si nos detenemos llegaremos tarde.

-Lo que pasa en que ha habido destrucción en propiedad ajena, y el sospechoso concuerda mucho con tus características.

Entonces entendí lo que paso, él lo avía hecho y avía guardado su chamarra de piel en mi mochila, para cambiar un poco su aspecto.

-Pero si yo vengo tranquilamente con mi novia oficial.

-¿Eso es cierto Renesmee viene contigo?

El muchacho criminal me miro sorprendido del que el oficial supiera mi nombre. Y claro que lo conocía ya que mi abuelo era jefe de la jefatura de policía y todos ahí me conocían por si algún día necesitaba su ayuda como ahora. Pero por alguna rara razón tuve más el instinto de protegerlo a el primero que a mí misma.

-Si el viene conmigo, es mi novio.

-Guau, no sabía que tus padres ya te dejaban tener novio y menos a uno como este.- dijo mirando lo a él.

Y ahí me di cuenta de lo que había dicho y lo trate de enmendar para que mis padres no se enteraran y me terminaran encerrando de por vida.

-Si pero no se los menciones, a ellos no les gusta que se los recuerden, ya sabes cómo son de sobreprotectores y celosos, son nuevos en el mundo de los novios.

El criminal soltó una risa como burlándose de que no me dejaran tener novio. Y bueno quien no lo haría. Pero no lo iba a hacer en mi cara después de que le estaba haciendo un gran favor. Así que le di un codazo en las costillas. Y él dijo.

-Lo siento amor, pero es que me sigue sorprendiendo que sea el primero.

El oficial me miro dudosamente y me volvió a repetir.

-¿Segura de que él es tu novio?

-Claro, tú piensas que de no ser así, haría esto.-dijo y así sin previo aviso me beso.

ME BESO

O por dios me estaba besando.

Mi primer beso.

Nuca pensé que sería con un perfecto desconocido, posiblemente criminal, aunque muy sexi o en estas circunstancias, con un oficial viéndonos.

Aunque sinceramente besaba muy bien y no pude evitar dejarme llevar y rodear su cuello con mis manos. Si la magia del primer beso. Mi primer beso, nuestro primer beso….

Gracias por dejar sus reviews Sakura Michel y Lucii, porfavor a los que no an comentado AGANLO singan los dejando son como gasolina para este Ferrari jaja,.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**POV RENESMEE**

No sé cuánto tiempo paso cuando escuchamos que alguien se aclaró la garganta, inmediatamente me trate de separe de él, pero él no quería, hasta al fin lo logre, aun alucinado, que me pasaba yo no era así pero con él no podía evitar tratar de ser cualquier cosa que necesitase.

-Ya lo comprobó oficial o acaso quiere que la tome aquí mismo para desmostárselo, porque gustoso acepto.

Yo me sonroje hasta lo imposible acosa él había dicho eso. Sí que era un total descarado, pero algo de lo que me dijo, me agrado, oh por dios Renesmee deja de pensar eso, es un total desconocido.

-No claro que no, pero me sigue costando creer que sus padres la dejen salir con alguien como él, ¿está segura?

Rayos, si seguía así terminaría llamando a mis padres y me matarían, así que cambie de táctica y trate de hacerme la ofendida para después usar el nombre de mi abuelo.

- ¡Que sí!, que piensas que ya no se reconocer ni a mi propio novio, y sabes te puedo asegurar que él ha estado este tiempo conmigo y no ha hecho nada malo, o acaso estas diciendo que ambos lo hicimos.-die molesta.

-No claro que nos señorita Renesmee, solo fue una persona.

-¡¿Estas insinuando que solo por que viste a una persona no soy culpable?! , pero si hubieran sido dos lo hubiera la otra persona hubiera podido ser yo, acaso me crees capaz de hacerlo, tal vez sea mejor hablarlo con mi abuelo Charly, ¿cuál es su nombre oficial?

-Leonel señorita, pero no hay necesidad de hablar esto con su abuelo. Por favor. Le pido una disculpa a usted y su novio. Que tengan un buen día.

Entonces él lo detuvo.

-Espera, ahora por tu culpa mi chica llegara tarde a clases tienes que hacer algo.

Cierto se me había olvidado por completo a donde iba por culpa de sus besos.

-No se preocupen yo llamare a su instituto de parte de la jefatura y les diré que cometimos un error. Y la dejen pasar y además de que le extiendan un justificante por si es que no les da tiempo de llegar a la primera hora. Amenos que quieran que los llevemos nosotros en la patrulla.

-Cómo cree que voy a dejar a mi novia se suba a una patrulla, sabe lo que la gente puede pensar de ella, de ninguna manera dejare que la desprestigien, creo que será mejor tomar la primera opción.

-Está bien. Y disculpen las molestias cero que no será necesario hablar de esto con su abuelo.

- Cierto no quiero que para nada hable de esto me escucho, y saben por estar aquí ese criminal ya debe de ir muy lejos.

-Cierto.- grito y se subió a la patrulla.

Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente lejos para no escucharnos o vernos, estallamos en risas. Cuando por fin cesaron las risas dijo.

-Estuvo buena esa… por cierto mi nombre es Jacob.-dijo con la voz ronca pero haciéndola sumamente sexi, y ambos nos quedamos mirando a los ojos fijamente, yo no podía aparar la mirada de sus profundos ojos negros como la noche, como si en ellos se escondiera mi futuro. Y nos volvimos a besar incluso más apasionadamente que la anterior vez, por dios en sus labios se escondía el cielo, que solo eran merecedores de los más osados en tocarlos como yo. De pronto me di cuenta de lo que estaba volviendo a hacer y me separe. No podía darle la imagen de que era una desesperada o una cualquiera.

-Disculpa pero yo soy de esas con las que te puedes besar cuando quieras.

- Si eso ya me quedo claro con lo que dijo el oficial de ti y tus padres.- dijo con una risa contendiendo en los labios.

-Oye tú no tienes ningún derecho a burlarte de mí después del gran favor que te hecho.

-Tienes razón, perdón.

-Además podrías quitar tu mano de mi cintura el oficial ya no está.

-Cierto, como me gustaría que regresara.- murmuro y me soltó.

Y sin decir una palabra más empecé a caminar hacia la escuela dejándolo ahí a él, no podía invitarlo, dudaba que quisiera acompañarme de seguro tenia cosa más importantes como robar un banco que acompañar a "una niña rica" a la escuela, él ya me había acabado de utilizar para su escape de la policía y no me necesitaba más.

-Heyy , no me vas a invitar a acompañarte a la escuela.

-Dudo que quieras hacerlo.

-Claro que quiero hacerlo Nessie, se lo dije al policía.

Me pare en seco.

-¿Cómo me dijiste?

-Emm… ¿Nessie?, ¡es que tienes que admitirlo tu nombre es un poco raro!-dijo alzando las manos en señal de que era libre de culpa lo cual era un poco extraño viniendo de un criminal.

-Y por eso crees que puedes nombrarme como al monstro del lago Ness, además sabes que te libero de tu promesa con el oficial, no quiero que alguien al que le parezco un monstro me acompañe…¡te podría causar un trauma con mi fealdad!.- dije con sarcasmo. Y empecé a caminar más rápido, dejándolo ahí otra vez.

No paso ni tres segundo cuando sentí una mano en mi cintura, ya sabía que era el pero me sorprendió que viniera creí que se iría y me dejaría con mi enojo.

Hizo que una corriente de electricidad recorriera todo mi cuerpo cuando me susurro al oído.

-Ovamos, no te enojes tu bien sabes que eres preciosa, delo contrario no me tendrías como me tienes ahora.- dijo pegándose más a mí, haciendo me notar le problemita que tenía abajo.

Me puse nerviosa jamás me había esperado ese movimiento de él, además

-Sí piensas que me voy a acostar contigo estas muy equivocado. No estoy tan desesperada como crees.

-No ya medí cuenta, que el desesperado soy yo.- dijo susurrándome al oído.

-Oye sepárate, no puedes creer que me puedes insultar diciéndome que soy como el monstro del lago Ness y pensar que con unas palabras bonitas voy a caer rendida a tus pies.- dije dando empujones, bueno no sé si podría contar como empujones ya que eran muy débiles una parte de mí tampoco quería hacerle daño, ¡que bipolar era! Debían de llevarme al sicólogo cuando estaba este hombre cerca de mí.

-Okey de voy a soltar con tres condiciones:

La primera tienes que dejar que te diga Ness o Nessie sin que te moleste.

Segunda tienes que admitir que Nessie suena tierno y no como un insulto, bueno yo por lo menos no lo hago de esa manera.

-Y tercero que me dejes acompañarte a tu escuela.

Me lo pensé y la verdad a una parte de mi le gusto tener un sobrenombre y más si el me la había puesto de cariño.

-Bueno está bien si suena tierno de la manera en que tú lo dices y me puedes llamar así, pero solo tú, ¡nada de andarlo difundiendo! Pero no quiero que me acompañes a la escuela solo por obligación.

Dije si darle mayor importancia al sobrenombre después de todo tal vez nunca más lo volviera a ver. Y cuando lo pensé mi corazón se estrujo de una manera muy dolorosa, pero tenía que ser sincera con migo misma cuantas posibilidades había de que se acordara de mi mañana.

-Claro que no lo hago por obligación, lo hago porque quiero, tú crees que a mí me dicen que hacer además quiero conocer un poco más a ¡mi salvadora!-dijo de manera dramática, causando mi risa.- me gusta más cuando ríes te hace ver hermosa, a aunque tengo que admitir que cuando te enojas también te ves muy sexy que hasta ganas me dan de besarte para hacerte enojar más eso o para quitarte la molestia a besos.

-Oye ya baste de coqueteos, que nos tenemos que apresurar a la escuela, en lo que conoces más a ¡tú salvadora! y yo a ¡mi protegido!-dije entre risas ya que era muy raro que yo lo protegiera a el cuando yo era la más débil.

-Eso es un SI te puedo acompañar.

-Si pero empecemos a caminar antes de que me arrepienta-

-Te aseguro que no te arrepentirás.- dijo de manera sugerente.

-Jake…

-Okey nada más de coqueteos…por ahora.

- ¿Por cierto te puedo llamar Jake?

-Sí, claro por qué no, solo…no lo divulgues.- dijo imitando mi vos de hace un rato.- no queremos que después este chico malo y sexy sea reconocido con "el tierno niño Jake".-dijo causando mi risa, si seguía así moriría de risa, pero es que estando a lado de él era inevitable, era tan gracioso, divertido, que no podía estar enojada con el mas de un minuto, ya hasta se me hacia una tontería que me enojara porque me dijera Nessie, cuando era algo lindo y tierno viniendo del él y como él lo decía hacia que pareciera música, no había ni una pisca de burla, sino una especie de "cariño" tal vez "amor", no tenían que ser alucinaciones mías, el no se podía fijar en alguien como yo.

-Está bien solo nosotros lo sabremos, será nuestro secreto, yo seré Tu Nessie y tu Mi Jake.-dije aun riendo, causando una enorme sonrisa en su rostro y brillo en sus ojos.

-Eso me agrada…MI NESSIE…

Gracias a todas por dejar sus reviews , las adoro singan dejando sus comentarios son como gasolina para este Ferrari y si aún no lo han hecho **AGANLO** sirven mucho, por cierto **ACTUALIZO TODOS LOS VIERNES Y A PARTIR DE AHORA TAMBIÉN MARTES Y SI SIGEN DEJANDO MAS REVIEWS AGREGARE OTRO DIA**. Y actualizo sin falta, enserio por nada del mundo dejaría la historia, jaja ya me escuche como comercial y como ven a nuestra parejita y Nessie con su lucha constante por lo que dice su corazón y lo que dice su cabecita… digan que es lo que más les agrado del capítulo para saber que les gusta a mis lectoras… OkEy. = D

_**Gracias **_

**rose rosales:** Mil gracias por darme esta oportunidad, no te defraudare, y decidí agregar otro día porque me pedías que actualizara pronto y no dejara la historia, y la verdad es que concuerdo contigo, me pongo en tu lugar y creo que en el de todas mis lectoras y me gustaría que actualizara pronto…Atte.: tu amiga Jake(enserio así se acorta mi nombre real)

**Sakura Michel: **Gracias por tu entusiasmo y los ánimos que me das, que enserio los necesito para continuar la historia, y que me digas que esperas muchos más me hizo muy feliz… espero y disculpes la tardanza…Atte.: tu amiga Jake (enserio así se acorta mi nombre real)

**Andy:** Muchas gracias, me encantan tus reviews, que me digas lo que te gusto y lo que se te hiso interesante, tengo que admitir que soy como tú y me encanta pensar en lo que ve a pasar… Por cierto espero y no te haiga confundido con este capítulo sobre que el oficial y el abuelo no son el mismo, sino que él oficial "Leonel" la conocía ya que su abuelo Charly la había llevado a la jefatura para que la conocieran por si algún día necesitaba ayuda. Y como ya viste Nessie lo intimido para que no le diera a su abuelo, ya ven como Renesmee también puede ser una "chica mala" aunque no tanto como nuestro Jake auuuu jaja…Atte.: tú amiga Jake (enserio así se acorta mi nombre real)

Y también a las chicas que leen aunque no dejan comentarios, **anden que están esperando para dejar su reviews(son muy reconfortantes)… y si eres nueva también.**

_Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo! (Martes) _

**Y cualquier duda que tengan pregunten, yo no me enojo Y TAMPOCO HACEMOS "BULLING" jaja… no enserio. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter**** 4**

**POV RENESMEE**

Entonces empezamos a caminar de nuevo por la gran avenida vacía. El rápidamente volvió a poner su brazo en mi cintura… ¡por qué rayos lo hacía! Si ya le avía dicho que la quitara, acaso no se daba cuenta que cada rose del él me volvía loca, bueno más bien todo de él, su voz, su cuerpo, su mirada o ¡por dios su mirada tan profunda! Como un abismo o un laberinto porque si entrabas o caías en el nunca más podrías salir…además y que si yo me estaba haciendo ilusiones tontas… también estaba la situación de que no podía dar la imagen de ser una chica fácil.

-Oye que quita tu brazo de mi cintura.- dije forcejeando para que la quitara.- no tienes ningún derecho para hacerlo.

-Pero pronto lo tendré.- dijo murmurando para sí mismo, mientras quitaba su brazo, aunque yo también lo escuche.- Perdón pero es que es inevitable es como si tuvieras un imán que me atrae a ti.

- Bueno todo está bien mientras que ese imán no se mueva a mi trasero e intentes agárramelo.- dije riendo.- porque en ese momento también habrá uno en mi mano y el otro estará en tu mejilla y las coas no saldrán muy bien que digamos.

-Okey, si lo que te preocupa es que me intente sobre pasar contigo, no te preocupes yo de esos… aún tengo honor, y de echo los estas hiriendo al pensar aria semejante cosa.

-Bueno y también está el hecho de que no quiero parecer una chica fácil o mujerzuela ya que tú y yo no somos nada, más que amigos.

-Pero yo sé que no lo eres y no lo hacemos con malas intenciones.

-Si pero la demás gente no lo sabrá y yo tengo una reputación que cuidar.

-Bueno si es eso lo que te molesta no lo hare en frente de nadie solo cuando tú y yo no veamos a solas…ya sabes cómo amigos…

-Y que te hace creer que nos volveremos a encontrar o más aún que yo aceptare verte otra vez .

-Simple mente lose, lo puedo ver en tu mirada estas tan ansiosa como yo de volvernos a ver, solo que yo si lo puedo admitir y no sé por qué a ti te da miedo.- yo si lo sabía tenía miedo de que esto fuera falso un juego que se acabara pronto, volviéndome a quedar solo como antes.

-Anda no tengas miedo, confía en mí, seré lo que tú quieras, todo lo que tú necesites...

-¿No te iras verdad?, ¿no me abandonaras?...

-Siempre estaré contigo, incluso cuando no quieras, porque desde que bese tus labios sentí que no me podría estar lejos de ti nunca más.

-Está bien, podemos tener esa cercanía, pero solo si estamos ya sabes… solos.

Inmediatamente volvió a colocar su brazo alrededor de mi cintura, y va a protestar cuando dijo:

-La calle esta bacía, y no pienso desperdiciar un solo segundo de nuestro valioso tiempo, y más si va a ser nada más cuando estemos solos.

-Está bien.- dije sonrojándome y dándome cuenta de que él era muy persuasivo ya me había hecho que lo dejara tener ciertas confianza con migo y eso que apenas lo conocía, tenía que tener mucho cuidado se veía que cuando él quería algo y se lo proponía lo conseguía. Y al parecer yo era su nuevo objetivo.

-Bueno…háblame de ti mi "heroína".

-Pues… pues mi nombre es Renesmee Cullen, tengo 17 años, tomo clases de francés, canto, piano, baile.

-Gua… ¡¿enserio?!…segura que no eres una clase de robot o algo por el estilo.

-No.-dije riendo cuando el imito lo movimientos de un robot.-… solo soy yo...creo.

-Bueno pues eso me agrada…que seas solo tú.

-Gracias nadie me lo había dicho antes.

-Pues seguro y son unos tontos, o ciegos o sordos o…

-Está bien ya lo entendí.

-Y bien cuando lo empezaste a odiar…

-¿Qué?... ¿de que estas hablando?... ¿yo no odio a nadie?...

-Ya sabes todas esas clases.

-Yo nunca dije que las odiara…

-Pero tampoco dijiste que te gustaran o si…

-Pero…yo…no las odio.

-No mientas… no conmigo Ness…lo puedo ver en tus ojos, no te gustan, tú lo que quieres realmente es ser una chica mala demostrarle al mundo y a tu familia que no te pueden controlar que quieres vivir tu vida….

-Que… yo… claro que no, yo soy feliz con mi vida.

-Claro que de lo contrario no le hablarías a un total extraño que posiblemente pudiera ser un asesino si fuera por qué quieres sentir un poco de adrenalina… ya sabes algo nuevo.-dijo con voz provocativa y seductora.

-Que claro que no yo soy así todo el tiempo…una chica despreocupada, con adrenalina todo el tiempo…

-Así pues de muéstralo ahora mismo...-dijo con voz competitiva.

-¿Y cómo quieres que lo haga?

-Salte de la escuela con migo…

-¿Que como se te ocurre?…

-Vez lo supe yo tenía razón, dime que te puede preocupar… a ya sé que mis suegros te regañen…tu dijiste que lo hacías todo el tiempo… después de todo de que te asustas si ya estas a acostumbrada, tú lo haces todo el tiempo o no preciosa.- dijo en manera aún más provocativa, haciendo en forma de reto.

-Si pero no con tipos como tu…-mentí, nunca me había salido de la escuela y mucho menos no haría con un chico.

-Si claro…es eso o más bien te pongo nerviosa.- dijo pegándome más al él.- no te preocupes yo se entender que no quieras ir ya que te gusto y si vas no podrías evitar abalanzarte sobre mí.-dijo susurrándome de manera seductora en mi oído.

-¡Que claro que no!

De pronto me di cuenta de lo que había dicho anteriormente.- ¡OYE COMO QUE TUS SUEGROS!

-Que esta ahora te das cuento de lo que dije ase ¿qué?… media hora.-dijo fingiendo ver en un reloj invisible.- además si lo son…bueno solo ante la policía…creo que eso no sonó también como en mi cabeza.-dijo en un susurro.-además algún día lo serán en la realidad…bueno eso si es que no me matan primero o por lo menos antes de que te…upss.-creo que se le había escapado esos últimos pensamientos.

No sabía si reírme de lo cómico que se veía o lanzarme asía sus brazos y besarlo o enojarme aún más, pero es quera tan lindo, bueno a su forma de chico malo si es que eso podía existir.

-Bueno entonces salte conmigo...y así podremos seguir con nuestra charla y tú sabes hablarme más de ti…- dijo de manera tal dulce que creí que si decía algo más caería a sus pies ese mismo instante.

-Yo creo que…mmm…-dije aun indecisa debatiéndome entre mi corazón y mi razón lógica y lo malo era que el ya formaba hasta parte de mi razón lógica.

-"No vivas en el que hubiera pasado si hubiera ido con él".- dijo imitando la voz de una voz soñadora o tal vez la mía no lo sé pero era muy gracioso verlo así y se me escaparon unas pequeñas risitas salieran de mí, después cambio de tono y dijo muy serio y con determinación en sus ojos.- no te quedes con la duda y hazlo, ven conmigo, sé que lo quieres hacer Nessie, vive el momento… Por favor por mi…por ti, por nosotros…

-Yo…está bien ¡ACEPTO!- dije sin pensar en que pasaría después…solo disfrutando el momento.

_**Gracias:**_

**Sakura Michel:** Gracias por continuar apoyando esta historia y no abandonarme y darme una oportunidad desde el principio…espero y te haiga gustado este GRACIAS.

**Alameda22:** Oohhh por Dios… ¿enserio eres de España?…eso es genial…Gracias y bienvenida espero y te haiga gustado el capítulo de hoy, te prometo que no te defraudare y cualquier duda que te surja puedes preguntar enserio.¡por dios tengo una lectora internacional!

**prue capuccino:** BIENBENIDAAA y muchas gracias por dejar tu review. Gracias por decirme lo que te gusto a mí me gusto esa amenaza debo de admitir que a mí también me hubiera gustado utilizarla jaja me encanto esa parte…pensamos igual que divertido, bueno también me gusto donde Nessie le decía que el criminal ya debía ir muy lejos y se echaba a correr el oficial.

**Andy:** ¡Porque me haces esto!...**me encantan son mi debilidad los "reviews largos", no sé por qué, si ya sé que es algo raro pero me encantan**, me hace sentir que realmente les gusta mi historia y le presentan atención. Y muchas gracias por decir lo que más te gusto "yo seré tu Nessie y tu mi Jake" también fue una de mis partes preferidas del capítulo y la que más me gusto escribir. ¡Te juro que cuando me preguntaste acerca del pasado misterioso de Jake me moría de las ganas por contártelo! Esto es para ti y todas las chicas ↓

Tengo una manía por responder todo, pero para todas las que se preguntan sobre el pasado de Jake tendremos que esperar ya que es algo muy importante su pasado, les juro a todas las chicas que no se lo verán venir será un giro de 180°. ¡Por no decir que resolverá muchas preguntas que surgirán! Pero es que la trama gira un poco alrededor de eso.

Y también a las chicas que leen aunque no dejan comentarios, **anden que están esperando para dejar su reviews (son muy reconfortantes)… y si eres nueva también.**

**Y como ya vieron siempre estoy atenta y contestando los reviews que me dejan me encanta estar comunicada con mis lectoras.**

NOS VEMOS EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPÍTULO! (LUNES) SOLO POR ESTA VEZ YA QUE _**MI PERRO SE MURIÓ Y LES VOY A ORGANIZAR UN VELORIO =C BUENO ESO NO ES CIERTO NO LE VOY A ORGANIZAR UN VELORIO PERO SI LE GUARDO LUTO Y ESTOY TRISTE POR LO CUAL NO QUIERO QUE EL EQUIVOCARME EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPI Y PONER ALGO TRISTE POR MI CULPA, EL SIEMPRE FUE MI AMIGO FIEL. ESPERO QUE NO SE MOLESTE.**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**POV RENESMEE **

-Genial…

-Y que tienes preparado que ágamos…

-Pues primero necesitamos un medio de transporte no podemos andar caminando todo el día.

-Y que planeas…un taxi, un…-me interrumpió moviendo las mano.

-NO, tengo pensado algo con…ya sabes más estilo...

-¿Y que puede tener más estilo?

-Una moto, para ser más específicos una Harley Sprint.

-Sí, claro ¿y cómo la conseguiremos? - pregunte de manera irónica, ¿adónde podríamos conseguir una tan rápido y sin dinero?...ohoh…y de pronto me acorde que estaba con un criminal, si él quería podría robar una.

- ¡O no, no robare una moto!

-¿Qué? ¿Quién dijo algo de robar una moto?

-Pero acoso tú….

-Tengo una Harley Sprint…la acabe de adquirir y quiero que tú me ayudes a probarla, no he tenido oportunidad de utilizarla muy bien.

-Yo jamás he ido en moto Jake.

-Pero iras conmigo Ness y yo jamás dejaría que te pasara algo.

-Pero tardaremos en ir por tu moto.

-Preciosa mi moto está a unas cuantas calles, mejor dicho unos pasos, de hecho estamos caminado en su dirección cuando te encontré yo me dirigía a mi moto para huir pero tuve mejor suerte y te encontré a ti.

-Aaahhh…por favor no me lo recuerdes que haces que me sienta un poco culpable ser cómplice de destrucción de propiedad ajena.

-Pero tú no lo hiciste fui yo.

-Si pero le mentí a los oficiales, te cubrí y eso me hace cómplice.

-Entonces te arrepientes.

-¿Qué? Claro que no,… me siento culpable, pero no me arrepiento de nada.

-Qué bueno que no te arrepientes porque yo tampoco lo hago, lo volvería a hacer una y otra vez, por toda la ciudad con tal de conocerte.-dijo susurrándome en el oído.

-Ja…Jake tenemos que irnos por tu moto.

-Está bien esto lo puedo dejar para otra ocasión, anda vamos.

Y espesamos a caminas un poco más y efectivamente ahí esta una hermosa Harley Sprint, sinceramente se me hacía un milagro que no se la hubieran llevado pero como estábamos en un vecindario decente pues dudo que alguien aquí robara.

-Una preciosa moto, para una bella dama.-dijo subiendo y extendiendo una mano para ayudarme a subir.

-Pero yo no tengo un casco Jake.

-Aahh cierto ten.- y me paso un casco negro y rojo a juego con la moto.

-¿Pero y tú?

-Lo primero eres tu Nessie anda,… no te preocupes de cualquier manera yo nunca lo utilizo, solo traje por casualidad, como te dije es nueva y no había tenido oportunidad de dejar el casco en casa.

-Está bien.- dije subiéndome y poniéndome el casco, aun insegura de que el no llevara.

Puse mis manos en la parte de atrás de la moto.

-Que rayos ases Nessie acaso te quieres matar, tus manos deben ir aquí.- dijo colocando mis manos en su cintura y sintiendo su bien marcado torso, o por dios creo que tenía razón iba morir pero de un infarto.-No te pongas nerviosa preciosa y aférrate bien a mí.-por alguna razón sentí que esto lo hacía con doble sentido.

Y lo descubrí cuando arranco a gran velocidad y me sujete al el con más fuerza haciendo que en su rostro se dibujara una sonrisa, o por dios íbamos a morir, que pensaba, sin duda le gustaba mucho la velocidad, la adrenalina y que estuviéramos muy juntos, íbamos a una velocidad indescriptible dudo que fuera legal conducir a esta velocidad en algún país del mundo y yo lo único que podía hacer era abrazarlo más fuerte del miedo. Pude ver que nos desviamos de la carretera principal y tomábamos un sendero que llevaba a un bosque, por alguna razón no me asuste de lo que me pudiera hacer.

De pronto paramos en un hermoso lago que estaba cubierto árboles, solo por naturaleza. Él fue primero en bajarse para ayudarme a mí que todavía estaba un poco afectada por el viaje.

-Y que dices te gusta.

Yo no pude contestar, estaba anonadada era hermoso este lugar, único que hice fue pasarle el casco para admirar el paisaje un poco mejor.

-Creo que tomare eso como un _"SI lo amo Jake"_.-dijo susurrándome en el oído, al momento que me tomaba de la cintura, no sé cuánto tiempo pasamos así admirando el paisaje hasta que me voltee para mirarlo a los ojos.

-Si me encanto Jake, lo amo es simplemente hermoso.-dije viendo sus profundos ojos negros.

-Me alegro que te guste porque tengo pensado traerte aquí muchas veces más, pero anda sentémonos.- dijo señalando un tronco que estaba en la orilla del lago. Ambos nos sentamos y no pude evitar recostar mi cabeza sobre su hombro, pude sentir como el pasaba una mano en mi cintura para pegarme más al él, mientras con la otra acariciaba mis risos, sentí como clavo la vista en mí y luego en el horizonte, en el lago, ambos perdimos nuestras miradas ahí como tratando de encontrar una repuesta al momento mágico que estábamos viendo. Hasta que el decidió romper el silencio.

-Bueno entonces cuéntame más de ti.- me dijo muy animado.

-Bueno y… ¿qué más quieres que te cuente?- dije un poco insegura ya que no tenías muchas cosas interesantes de que hablarle.

-TODO, absolutamente todo, quiero saber cualquier cosa que se refiera a ti.

- Que acaso estas tratando de sacarme información, para robar mi casa o a mis padres.- dije como broma utilizando mi tono mafioso, ocasionado la risa de Jake.

-Bueno creo que sí.-dijo en tono muy serio y con una gran convicción.

- ¡¿QUE?! – acaso el sería capaz de hacerlo y decírmelo en mi propia cara, era un total descarado.- hablas enserio.-dije un poco asustada del lio en el que me había metido.

-Claro que sí, nunca he hablado más enserio en mi vida…robare lo más valioso que tiene tus padres en esa casa…A TI RENESMEE… A TU CORAZON.-dijo justo antes de besarme.

Gracias:

daluar: Bienvenidaaa y muchas gracias espero y te siga gustando la historia… tú también eres de España? …me encanta ya tener lectoras internacionales por cierto me encanta el acento de ustedes los españoles... Quisiera hablar así..

Sakura Michel: gracias, por tu constancia y espera, como siempre y seguir comentando…eres genial y más gracias jaja.

rose Rosales: gracias, pensé que me habías abandonado cuando no vi tu comentario y te avía decepcionado o algo por el estilo…pero ya regrésate…gracias y si espero seguir actualizando pronto gracias a sus comentarios.

mae.91: por dios cuando vi tú comenta rio me alzaste el ánimo un buen…gracias… aaah ahora también tengo una lectora chilenaaaa… me hace sentir muy feliz… puedes creerlo eres la primera amiga chilena que tengo…espero y te haiga gustado el capi de hoy y más gracias.

AIDEE SANCHEZ SALGADO: gracias es un honor que una escritora también me lea…puedes creerlo yo también soy SANCHEZ! Gracias, gracias, gracias.

Andy:Gracias por seguir diciéndome lo que te gusta y pues ya ves lo que andan haciendo estos chicos y no sabes la que se viene para el siguiente capi y el siguiente aún no lo decido, pero viene algo relacionado con el pasado de Jake, y gracias enserio, por tu apoyo. Y gracias por tus condolencias de mi perro aun lo extraño : s

Alameda22: gracias por seguir leyéndome, espero y te haiga gustado el capi…gracias… no sé porque me fascino la imagen te tu perfil esta genial y más gracias ojala y te agrade este capi…puedes creerlo ya le platique de ti a mis amigas que tengo dos lectoras españolas y una chilena jiji y es que me anima mucho que me lean de otro lugar. Y más gracias

Guest: oohhhh tú también lees a Victoria wittaker yo soy una admiradora de ella me encantan todas sus historias, creo que hasta la acoso jaja y soporta todas mis platicas algo locas… y pues soy Mexicana y tú? Muchas gracias y espero que te agrade el capi de hoy.

**Gracias a todas las que me leen, síganlos dejando sirven mucho. **

**Y también a las chicas que leen aunque no dejan comentarios, anden que están esperando para dejar su reviews (son muy reconfortantes)… y si eres nueva también.**

**Y como ya vieron siempre estoy atenta y contestando los reviews que me dejan me encanta estar comunicada con mis lectoras.**

**Gracias y nos vemos en la siguiente actualización (jueves)**


	6. Chapter 6

**POV RENESMEE **

-Jake tenemos que parar esto no está bien.- dije entre jadeos aun besándonos, él debía parar esto ya que yo no tenía las fuerzas necesarias para detenerme.

-Está bien Nessie iré despacio si es lo que tú quieres, contigo quiero hacer las cosas bien, me he equivocado en tastas cosas que mírame en donde estoy, pero eso no ocurrirá contigo Ness, no te quiero perder.

-Jake te estas equivocando yo no soy más que un capricho tuyo del cual te aburrirás paridamente, y me dejaras con el corazón roto, además ni siquiera nos conocemos.- dije en un susurro yo no quería que esto acabara pero sabía en que terminaría esto, y a pesar de saberlo ya lo amaba, pero si seguía con esto a largo plazo terminaría muriendo de amor por él, y no podía darme el lujo de empezar con el pie izquierdo en el amor, porque después del él ya no habría nada más, yo ya lo amaba, pero si seguía lo yo sabía que lo amaría de forma irracional sin límites, locamente y cuando me abandonara moriría literal y figuradamente, lo sabía lo podía ver en sus ojos podía a llegar amarlo aún más de una forma desesperada, si es que se podía más de lo que ya lo quiera. GENIAL APENAS LLEVAVA UNAS HORAS Y YA LO AMABA, ¡pero es que fue amor a primera vista!

-Nessie no me estoy equivocando…

-¿Y por qué me lo estás diciendo, no te entiendo por qué confesarlo así sin mas no se supone que las personas como tu guardan muchos su sentimientos?

-Ness yo soy así, me gusta ser muy directo y más en todo tipo de cosas, con la vida que llevo nuca sé cuál va ser mi último día, podría morir después de verte… pero no lo sé, el peligro que asecha mi vida es constante, pero si de algo estoy seguro es que no me perdonaría nunca haberte dicho lo que siento por ti.

-Jake pierdes tu tiempo yo no me prestare a tu juego.- mentí lo mejor que pude y dudando de mi autocontrol y sintiendo que mi corazón se estrujaba.- no tendremos algo más que una amistad.

-Eso ya lo veremos preciosa, nunca me rindo fácil y no fallare no contigo.

Decidí no discutírselo, lo más posible era que sus palabras se las llevara el viento y el día de mañana no se acordara de mí o siquiera nos rescontrásemos lo cual era lo más segura así que para que llevar la contraria…mejor solo "disfrutaba el momento" para que arruinar con peleas…

Y así continuamos por un rato, hasta que el momento más embarazoso de mi vida llego y mi estómago decidió hacerme saber que tenía hambre con un sonoro rugido…me moría de la pena… quería que la tierra me tragara, estaba roja como un tomate… nunca me avía pasado ya que siempre estaba la comida ya preparada en casa y comía a mis horas…y sin embargo me había pasado y enfrente de un chico y no de cualquiera si de Jake mi chico malo, _"fenomenal Renesmee".-_me dijo una voz en mi cabeza.- _"no quieres que sean algo más, pero si es tu chico malo, ¡como si él fuera de tu propiedad! , y dudaba que lo llegara a ser de alguien algún día " _de pronto su voz me saco de mis pensamientos preparándome para lo peor…

-Perdón Renesmee, no tenía planeado esto, todo lo invento conforme a la situación, no pensé que tendrías hambre.

-No te preocupes Jake, no le hagas caso a mi impertinente estómago, en realidad no tengo hambre y que me dices… ¿tú quieres comer?

-¿Que yo?….No claro que no.

Y de pronto su estómago gruño, ¡pero lo peor es que fue al mismo tiempo que el mío!…ambos nos volteamos a vernos a los ojos con total seriedad y complicidad antes de estallar en risas, ya que hasta para tener hambre éramos sincronizados, además de que ninguno de los dos aviamos podido mentir ya que nuestros estómagos no lo recriminaron al instante.

-Tengo una idea que te parece si te llevo a comer.-dijo Jake con diversión en los ojos.

-Me negaría de no ser porque me estoy muriendo de hambre, además de que no quiero que tú también lo hagas solo por un caprichito mío.

-Pues yo estoy dispuesto a cumplir cualquier capricho tuyo…el que sea.- dijo en tono insinuante y misterioso causando mi risa.

-Anda Jake que no tenemos todo el día y cuando llegue la hora de salida del instituto tendrás que llevarme, para me chofer pase por mí y crea que si fui a la escuela, tal vez ya haiga llegado del hospital en el que su esposa tuvo él bebe.

-Que… pero creí que yo te llevaría a tu casa.

-Que claro que no, si mis padres te ven me mataran y más cuando se enteren que también falte a clases, tratare de mantenerlo lo más oculto posible.

-Está bien no quiero causarte problemas así que por esta vez cederé a que te lleven a casa, estaba pensando en pasar a saludar a mis suegros, pero creo que les daría un infarto.

-¡Deja de decir que son tus suegros Jake!, ases que me ponga…nerviosa.

-Tú sabes que en el fondo te gusta.

-Si claro…quieres seguir con esta discusión de "si son o no son tus suegros" y desperdiciar el tiempo o ir a comer.

-Está bien vamos, pero antes te quiero hacer dos pregunta más.

-QUE OTRAS, bueno está bien solo si y tú me respondes otra que yo tengo.

-Sí, pero yo primero ¿Por qué me ayudaste y aceptaste venir?

-Pues es que tenías razón… yo no soy muy mala que digamos, para ser más precisos soy la típica niñita buena de papá y mamá, quería sentir un poco de adrenalina, sentir que por una vez puedo hacer lo que yo quiera… y a tú lado sentí que podía hacerlo, y te protegí porque… la verdad es que al principio me quede inmovilizad de la sorpresa, luego cuando quise reaccionar me di un poco de miedo pero eso fue rápidamente sustituido por que sentí la repentina necesidad de cuidarte que no pasara algo, no porque, ya que es algo tonto que yo piense que necesitas de mi ayuda pero así fue.- dije omitiendo la parte de mi enamoramiento y que me dejo totalmente hechizada cuando me beso por primera vez y que si no lo pare o se lo recrimine en ese momento si no hasta después fue porque me encantaron sus labios, su manera de besar como los mismos dioses.

-¡GRACIAS NESSIE eso era todo lo que quería escuchar!… por ahora.-dijo susurrando y dándome cuenta que se veía muy lindo cuando hablaba par sí mismo, y al parecer era costumbre de él ya que lo había hecho varias veces el día de hoy, cuando pensaba que no me daba cuenta.- pero anda has tus pregunta.

Dude un poco pero la verdad es que tenía una era muy importante y desde hace rato que quería preguntarle algo pero por miedo a incomodarlo, se enojara o simplemente porque se me olvido por platicar tan animadamente con él. Además tenía derecho a saberlo después de cubrirlo, tenía que saber que protegí.

-¿Qué es lo que te hicieron las personas que viven ahí para que te vengaras de esa manera? ¿Porque razón lo hiciste?

Inmediatamente él se tensó y apretó los puños, su expresión cambio totalmente a una de seriedad inclusive sus ojos destellaban odio...

Gracias:

**rose rosales:** tienes razón yo también me subiría si me invita Jake, bueno y todo lo que él me pidiera rrrrr….(jajaj no, es cierto pero si me subiría),y aaaahhhyyyy de nuestro Jake que le corre adrenalina por las venas, jaja, gracias por decirme que te gusto del capi,, meso me gusta mucho jjiji… bueno en general que te guste…kamara

**Wilmari Santans:** BIEVENIDAAAAAAAAAAAA, que bueno que te guste, y te animaras a dejar tu comentario…eso es fenomenal… mil gracias y espero que te haiga gustado el capi de hoy ( y ojalá también los que vienen) wwiiii una nueva amiga…. Y por cierto Kamara

**Sakura Michel:** aaaahhhhh, yo también me dejaría robar por Jake mil y un veces, hablo enserio jiji y gracias y espero te agrade el capi. ….Kamara

**Alameda22:** gracias, y que bueno que te agrado, espero y ocurra igual con este tengo una duda ¿tú de que parte de España eres?... Kamara

**mae.91:** gracias por tus ánimos y espero poder seguir actualizando seguido… aunque con las fiestas de México…puff, apenas puedo jiji eso me pasa por andar de fiestera , y es cierto lo seguir actualizando porque después te pierdes o se te olvida y ya no le entiendes a la historia o simplemente se va un poco el entusiasmo , etc. Jaja por eso yo actualizo seguido y por qué a ustedes le gusta La historia y no me gusta hacer esperar mucho… Kamara

**AIDEE SANCHEZ SALGADO:** siiiiiiiii yo también quisiera que me dijeran algo así, y más que va a pasar en el futuro pero eso ya lo verán en otros capis... muchas gracias por tu apoyo, me hace súper feliz que les guste. Kamara

**daluar:** Fenomenal Barcelona como mi equipo favorito y tienes razón estuvo muy corto tratare de hacerlos más largos largo apenas acabe de mis exámenes y proyectos(a ver si este salió un poquito más largo), espero y te guste… kamara

**andrixcedemar:** Bienvenida…eres de VENEZUELA que genial ya somos un grupo internacional… una nueva amiga por cierto a lo de tu comentario te voy a aclarar una duda: ella si tuvo un poco de miedo cuando el llego lo dice en el capi 2, además claro que eso pasa, yo lo he hecho, y les he hablado, (si ya le se es algo loco o raro )si no como conocería gente nueva, además no estoy acostumbrada a juzgar a la gente antes de conocerla así que les doy una oportunidad de ser mis amigos, además de es UNA HISTORIA, ejemplo: es como en crepúsculo no es lógico ya que eso no puede pasar (vampiros, lobos, etc.) y aun así es fenomenal!PERO ES UNA HISTORIA; y eso es lo ¡genial! todo puede pasar la magia del amor…jaja ya me puse sentimental, además eso es lo interesante que es diferente y **no lógico y racional…** ya que si nos vamos más por ese lado sería un poco más aburrido…demás ellos lo hicieron ¡como reto! ( Jake se lo dijo a Ness de manera retadora) Y hay ocasiones en que te dejas llevar por tus impulsos y ella lo acepto para sentir que salía un poco de ¡la rutina!, espero y lo hallas entendido un poco más con este capi y con los que siguen iré explicando mas pero es que no puedo decir todo e un capi si no duraría nada la historia… jaja gracias, gracias, gracias…kamara

**A TODAS MI CHICAS MEXICANAS ÁNIMOS QUE ANDAMOS DE FIESTAS EN TODO MÉXICO Y CON LOS SENTIMIENTOS A FLOR DE PIEL… **

**Gracias a todas las que me leen, síganlos dejando sirven mucho. **

**Y también a las chicas que leen aunque no dejan comentarios, anden que están esperando para dejar su reviews (son muy reconfortantes)… y si eres nueva también.**

**Y como ya vieron siempre estoy atenta y contestando los reviews que me dejan me encanta estar comunicada con mis lectoras.**

**Gracias y nos vemos en la siguiente actualización (martes)**


	7. Chapter 7

**POV RENESMEE**

Su mirada de odio hasta hace un momento había estado clavada en la nada, se fijó en mí inmediatamente la intento suavizar, pero solo logro que se volviera en una de tristeza.

-Ellos… NO "ÉL" es el malo… susurro.- El que vive en esa casa es un monstro que destruye todo a su pase sin importar las consecuencias, yo solo le devolví el favor destruyéndole su auto.

-Jake, dime que es lo que te hizo.

-Nada… solo lo es odio.

- Jake no me estas mintiendo verdad?…- lo presione un poco.

Él lo pensó por un memento y empezó a decir, con dolor marcado en su voz.

-El único culpable de todo esto Ness… de esta maldita desgracia…de todo este dolor…si él no lo hubiera hecho…... "ÉL" no tiene corazón…-me di cuenta de que su mente ya no estaba aquí si no en otro lugar, muy posiblemente recordando algo que le afligía mucho.

-Jake estas bien.- dije acercándome a él cuando me di cuenta de que se estaba poniendo mal.- Jake, Jake reacciona por favor.- lo empecé a sacudir pero el ya no reaccionaba.-Jake me estas asustando, ya no continúes si eso te hace sentir mal, pero no me hagas esto.- dije abrazándolo, ¡todo esto era mi culpa si no hubiera hecho esa maldita pregunta que tanto daño le estaba haciendo! Tenía que hacer algo y pronto! Así que hice lo que mi instinto y corazón me dijeron:

-Jake mírame a los ojos todo estará bien.- le dije tomado su rostro entre mis manos al darme cuenta que estaba empezando a temblar, o por dios esto se estaba poniendo muy mal.- yo estoy contigo nada va a pasar el ya no te lastimara.

Fue entonces cuando pareció volver a la realidad, pero solo embozo una sonrisa de amargura.

-ojala y él me hubiera dañando a mí, pero no lo hizo, eso lo hubiera preferiría miles de veces…Perdón Ness soy un estúpido hice que lloraras por mi culpa.-fue cuando paso el dorso de su mano por mi mejía limpiándome las lágrimas que no me había dando cuenta hasta ese momento que había derramado.- enserio no era mi intención…

Decidí dejar ese tema y no preguntar más, no quería hablar de un tema que obviamente le afectaba demasiado.

-Anda preciosa sube a la moto que te promete que te llevaría a comer…

-Está bien..

Sin más preámbulos ambos no fuimos en su moto asía Port Angeles ya que no quería que la gente del pueblo me llegase a reconocer y le dieran aviso a mis padres o a mi abuelo Charlie. Estaciono enfrente de un restaurante modesto pero ciertamente muy bonito y acogedor. Apenas pasamos la puerta y todos las miradas se volvieron hacia nosotros, en todas ellas había sorpresa, ciertamente no todos los días veían a una pareja de amigos tan singular como nosotros, pero sin duda todas se concentraban más tiempo en examinarlo al el que a mí, las chicas no podían evitar suspirar y los chicos envidiarlo y verlo con recelo, pero ciertamente en todos generando miedo.

Ambos nos sentamos en la mesa más retira del lugar, más para mi comodidad que para la de él que parecía estar muy acostumbrado a ellas. Apenas y tomamos asiento y una mesera llego a atendernos, guaauu había escuchado acerca del servicio rápido pero esto era sorprendente, ciertamente tenía sus beneficios inspirar temor.

-Cual va hacer su orden…-dije nerviosamente.

-Creo que solo elegiré una rebanada de pizza y un refresco.

- Y usted joven.- dijo la mesera dirigiéndose a Jake.

- Lo mismo que ella solo que agrégale dos hamburguesas, unas papas, y un jugo.

-Gua sí que tienes hambre.- dije riéndome cuando le mesera se marchó.

-La vedad es que soy de apetito grande… y debo de decir que tú también me sorprendiste creí que serias como las demás chicas y solo pedirías ensalada.

-Pues a verdad es que es así todo el tiempo cunado estoy en casa, siempre comida aburrida y saludable nunca me dejan comer golosinas y comida chatarra así que dije por que no hoy.

-Está bien entonces solo comida charra para Nessie – dijo fingiendo apuntar en una libreta invisible.

-Oye…

-solo es una broma

Cuando llego la mesera y nos puso la comida ambos empezamos a comer en silencio yo aún me sentía culpable por haberle le preguntado.

-Anda Ness no estoy molesto o algo por el estilo, enserio estoy bien, tal vez otro día te cuente pero…necesito tiempo…está bien, a mí ya hasta se me olvido… estoy muy contento.

-No mientas Jake sé que te lastime con mi pregunta.

-Claro que no eso ya es pasado, anda dame una sonrisa.

Intente dar mi mejor sonrisa que pude.

-Eso es deprimente Ness.-yo sabía que esto el solo lo hacía para que no me sintiera mal conmigo misma, así que solo agache la mirada y empecé a comer en silencio, hasta que de pronto sentí algo papa pegajosa en mi mejilla, inmediatamente alce la vista para ver de dónde había llegado y solo observe el rostro de Jake con una sonrisa malévola en el rostro.

-oye

-Ya vas a quitar esa cara de culpabilidad o te lanzo todo el plato de papas.

-Tú vas a pagar por lo que hiciste.- dije riéndome, tome una puño papas y se las lance al rostro.

-Pero yo no te lance tantas.- dijo tomando todo el palto y dejándolo caer en mí.

-Qué!...-no puede evitar tomar venganza y lanzarle una de sus propias hamburguesas y lanzársela al rostro y al mismo tiempo que manchaba su camisa.

-Esto es la guerra Ness.- dijo tomando la otra hamburguesa y lanzándola pero yo era muy ágil y pude esquivarla. Esta salió disparada hacia un señor e hiso que se le moviera el peluquín y su traje se le ensuciara.

Pensé que se pararía a reclamarnos pero solo nos lanzó una mirada de odio y volvió a su comida. Genial esto de tener a un criminal tenía demasiadas ventajas. Jake y yo nos empezamos a reír desmesuradamente después de que todos se nos quedaron viendo por nuestra repentina guerra de comida después de eso la comida paso entre risas. Cuando terminamos de comer ya con algo de prisas ya que se me hacía tarde para llegar a la hora de salida del instituto me sorprendió que Jake solo dejo un billete mil y no se esperó siquiera a que le dieran su cambio el cual era mucho ya que nuestra comida no era muy cara.

-Jake que no vas a esperar tu cambio.

-Ness se nos está haciendo como para esperar el cambio.

-Pero es mucho.

-Oye de que sirve que "ahorre" dinero si no puedo impresionar a mi chica en nuestra primera cita.

-Jake, yo no soy tu chica.

-Bueno pero si quiero impresionarte, o dime que acaso no lo hice.

-Bueno la verdad es que si sorprende que dejes toda esa propina, cero que hoy es un día de suerte para esa chica.

-Tienes razón pero corre que nos tenemos que ir.- inmediatamente me subí a la moto ya que el dijera eso era raro porque conducía muy rápido, ósea que realmente ya era muy tarde. Cuando llegamos al instituto casi bese el suelo que pisaba, creí que jamás llegaría vivía, el de ida había sido como una vuelta en carrusel, apenas y le había pronuncia el nombre de mi instituto y había salido dispara hacia aquí. Cuando baje me tambalee un poco y sentí que vomitaría. Jake inmediatamente se bajó de la moto para ayudar a sostenerme y no caer al piso.

-¿Que tal el viaje?, algo lento al mi parecer ¿no?

-No te mato, solo porque todo el mundo se mueve a mí alrededor.

-Solo yo causo ese efecto sobre las chicas.- dijo riéndose.

-¿Si tu o tu moto Jake?

-Ambos, ya sabes las cosas se parecen a su dueño no es cierto.

-Si claro lo que digas.

-Bonito Instituto… que causalidad…- no le entendí esta última a que se refería con esta última parte ya que murmuro para el mismo la última parte…luego embozando una risa como riéndose de un chiste solo para él.

-Gracias y ¿cuál fue el último instituto en el que estuviste?.- tratando de tener un tener en el cual platicar en lo que llegaba Sam.

-¿Por qué lo preguntas así? como si hace mucho tiempo que no estudiara, ¿qué te hace creer que ya no estudio?

-Pues no lose, no quise dañarte como lo hice con mi última pregunta así que me fui a lo más obvio.

-Ness ya no te preocupes por eso quieres, y pues si aún estudio. Se podría decir que mi instituto es… horrible.- dijo riendo más fuerte como recordando alguna travesura y esperando algo de mi parte, pero como no dije nade el continuo.- pero la verdad ahora va ser más soportable y se me van a pasar las horas pensando en ti, bueno ya los maestros pueden irse despidiendo de mí, ya que si antes no prestaba atención ahora menos lo hare.

-Jake no digas eso, debes prestarle mucha atención a tus estudios.

-Bueno tal vez tú quieras ayudarme.

-Tu sabes que aceptaría, si es que tuviera tiempo o permiso de mis padres.- murmure sintiendo pena de que no le pudiera ayudar en algo tan sencillo.

-Bueno creo que será para la otra, creo que mejor ya me voy porque veo que ahí viene un auto negro posiblemente blindado lo cual me lleva a la deducción de que vienen, por ti ya que eres la única estudiante que sus padres se preocupan tanto por su seguridad.

Me voltee pare ver que a lo lejos se acercaba un auto negro. Sam. Qué vergüenza que fuera tan notorio que venían por mí.

Él se acercó a mí, por un momento pensé que me besaría, pero no lo hizo, solo se acercó a mi oído para susurrarme.- nos vemos preciosa, mucho más pronto de lo que piensas…

Y se dio la media vuelta, se que fue lo que me impulso a hacerlo tal vez el miedo de mi corazón de no volverlo a ver, que este fuera el fin, de perderlo lo que me impulso a detenerlo y hacerlo que se diera media vuelta y lo bese, lo bese como nunca besaría a nadie, con amor y desesperación por que no se fuera, porque esto no acabara, con miedo de que esta fuera la última vez que lo viera, el inmediatamente puso sus brazos al redor de mi cintura y me devolvió el beso de una manera que nunca creí capas de que alguien pudiera besar.

-Me tengo que ir, o de lo contrario nos descubrirán, pero esto no se quedara así, acabare lo que empezaste.

-Estaré esperando impacientemente tu siguiente jugada.-dije con una sonrisa.

-Hasta pronto mi hermosa Nessie.-dijo rosándome los labios y dándose la vuelta para alejarse de mí, sintiendo que con él se iba mi vida…mi corazón. Dejándome con ganas de probar aún más sus labios.

Fue hasta que Sam estuvo a mi lado que salí de mi transe.

-Señorita Renesmee está lista para irnos.

-Si claro.

-Disculpe que no haiga podido venir a dejarla en la mañana pero es que surgió un inconveniente.

-Si ya lo sé, y no te preocupes en lo absoluto gracias a eso hoy fue un día genial…

-M e alegro de que le haiga ido bien en el instituto.

De pronto mi móvil empezó a sonar era Nicole

Nicole: que te paso Renesmee, por que no viniste hoy a clases? Me asustaste, tu nunca faltas?

No quería contarle ahora la locura que había hecho y menos por teléfono así que le dije.

-Mañana a primera hora te cuento; ) pero ahora necesito que me digas que nos dejaron de tarea… siiii?

-Está bien yo te la envió por correo pero mañana me cuentas, eehh…

Cuando llegue a casa no estaban mis padres como de costumbre así que me fui a mi cuarto y revise mi correo…efectivamente Nicole ya me avía enviado la tarea, no era mucha y era muy fácil así que decidí hacerla en ese momento y me dirigí a mi mochila, cuando la abrí me lleve una enorme sorpresa la de que….

Oppps…chamarra de piel de Jake… no se la había devuelto…

No pude evitar sacarla y observarla nada más verla y pensar que Jake la había utilizado me dio la curiosidad de saber a qué olía.

La acerque y descubrí el mejor olor que pudiera existir olía a Jake (bosque, y masculinidad) con un toque de colonia para hombre. Era fantástico, y afrodisiaco su aroma que no pude evitar probármela, mmm me quedaba grande pero por alguna razón me gustaba como se me veía… me reí de mis tonterías, pero no quería quitármela así que solo me tire a la cama con la chamarra puesta y una enorme sonrisa de oreja a oreja, ojala y él no se molestara por olvidarme devolvérsela, pero después de todo tal vez esto era un arma de doble filo ya que esto podría significar que nos podríamos ver otra vez para devolvérselo o tal vez solo sería un doloroso recuerdo de lo que nunca tendría, de lo que me dejaría, y se olvidaría de mi ese día , así que no sabía si estar feliz o tiste decidí mejor no pensarlo y dejarme hechizar por el aroma de le y caer en un profundo sueño.

**Gracias:**

Guest: Haaaaaayyy me encanto lo del besote y yo aquí lo recibo jiji me gusto ya que mis amigas aquí siempre nos decimos eso (es más como ya aquí todas son mis amigas les voy a mandar besotes a todas siempre es mas ya es una regla jaja ) y me hiso sentir con mucha confianza contigo como si te conociera gracias eso y sumado con tu apoyo de que no me preocupara que lo importante era que publicara me hiso el día feliz … yo tan bien te mando un besote ; )

Wilmari Santans: Kamara gracias que bueno que te gusto…uuff que suerte, siempre es para mí una preocupación que aun lector le siga gustando la historia así que gracias kamara… esero y te guste también este…jiji y un besote ; )

Charlie Ibarra: ahhhhhh bienvenida! (tengo nervios : s espero y no decepcionarte) , wwuuuuuuu…tenemos una nueva amigaaa… gracias y que bueno que te gusto el Fic! Espero siga siendo te tu agrado y te guste el capi hoy… te mando un besote; ) y kamara.

KAPEFA1103: BIENVENIDAAA, Colombia enseriooo? No me engañas aauuuuuhhh eso es genial, fenomenal, ya llegamos a Colombia amigas… gracias por dejar tu comentario espero y te guste el capi, y es muy cierto lo que tú dices da una desesperación gigantesca (por lo menos a mí sí) cuando dejan una historia inconclusa y tú te quedas de WTF que va a pasar después? Así que yo jamás lo hare, adoro escribir, gracias por lo de HERMOSA jamás me lo hubiera esperado hasta me sonroje… que ammm la historia… no yo aaah… bueno gracias…no es cierto ya sabia que era la historia solo era un chiste. jiji me subiste mucho el ánimo y espero y te agrade el capi de hoy…kamara y te envió un besote ; )

Alameda22: Andalucía Geniaaaal ….. jiji ya sé que me emocionó mucho pero es que soy muy alegre; y más con amigas nuevas( ya dije que me encanta su asentó, jaja creo que sí pero es que enserio me gusta, ya bueno creo que fue suficiente de acosarlas , si no después se van a asustar de mí y no quiero que pase eso…solo quiero que ya sabes que seamos amigas…gracias, gracias, gracias, un besote amiga….kamara… y espero que te guste capi, me saludas a toda España de mi parte enserio…ya bueno hasta el siguiente capi… y mas kamara.

mae.91: enserioooo fenomenal mira ya somos dos las que nuestros países andan en fiesta, ustedes que celebran exactamente? Bueno espero y a ustedes no les llueva como a nosotros y se la pasen súper genial… que no se te olvide invitarnos la fiesta hhee…jaja no es cierto, bueno si estuviera cerca la verdad si iría contigo a festejar...luego me platicas les fue va…para que yo también celebre junto a ustedes..jaja.. Espero y te guste el capi…kamara…y te mando un besote desde México ; )

andrixcedemar: Holiss Andreina…jiji la verdad es que llevo el don de las palabras en la sangre(jaja no es cierto soy un desastre)solo deje que mi corazón hablara…la cuestión es buscar las palabras adecuadas y correctas para decir todo lo que quiero. Me encanto lo de (tu): "aunque muy _**amablemente**_ disimulado"… (Yo) "_**Amable **_es mi segundo nombre"(jaja te diste cuenta que parafraseé a Jacob en amanecer cuando llega a la boda, siempre quise hacerlo gracias Andreina por cumplir mi sueño), ya que mi último intento de parafrasearlo me salió terrible ya que se ocurrió decir en medio de una pelea (gritar): "si lo matan a él me matan a mi" como en la película y todos se quedaron de "WTF Jake es una pelea no es una matanza, no somos salvajes", yo solo dije: jiji ya lo sé pero siempre quise parafrasear a un lobo y todos se empezaron a reír ya que ellos no le encontraban sentido a la frase y a lo del lobo y seles olvido la pelea, raro no jiji, pero divertido, me encanta hacer reír a la gente lo adoro, y pues si adoro a mi país, gracias a él tengo todo lo que quiero así que se me hace justo festejarle en su día….ya somos 2 fiesteras jaja…la verdad aprovecho cualquier oportunidad para festejar y divertirme… y sigo sin entender cómo voy también en colegio… creo que es suerte…o magia… amor a Jacob…no lo sé jaja yo y mis pensamientos locos…espero y te guste el capi y nos vemos después …kamara…y un besote… ; )

Y más kamara para todas de mi parte nos vemos en el siguiente capi amigas…

Creo que hora si me pase con los saludos estuvieron muy largos no?Que super fiesta la que se hizo aquí en México o no chicas! Aun que nos llovió la pasamos genial festejando en la noche nuestra independencia, yo hasta jugué en el agua como niña, aunque algunas amigas me decían ¡YA MADURA JEKE! y yo solo les contestaba: MADURAR PUFFF ESO SOLO ES PARA FRUTAS… y nos partíamos de la risa, la verdad es que nosotros los mexicanos lo encontramos el lado positivo a todo es más invito a todas las chicas de otros países que si tiene la oportunidad de venir a México lo hagan se la van a pasar fenomenal enserio jiji

_**Hasta la próxima actualización (viernes) ya que por eso hice este capi más largo, ya que mis exámenes me acosan jajaja y no estudie para química y algebra de hoy… aaahhh pasare o reprobare pásenme la buena vibra chicas.**_

**Gracias a todas las que me leen esta historia, síganlos dejando sus reviews sirven mucho. **

**Y también a las chicas que leen aunque no dejan comentarios, anden que están esperando para dejar su reviews (son muy reconfortantes)… y si eres nueva también.**


	8. Chapter 8

**POV RENESMEE **

Después de mi largo sueño abrazada a la chaqueta de Jake desperté y decidí darme una ducha, hacer la tarea y cuando acabe baje a cenar, iba bajando las escaleras cuando me detuve pensando que sería lo mejor, seguramente mis padres ya estrían esperándome para comer juntos, contarles para que estudiaran preparados para mi inasistencia a clases, y afrontar mis responsabilidades ahora, tal vez mis suposiciones de que se lo tomarían a mal, no eran del todo ciertas y si les explicaba las razones me entenderían, bueno omitiendo ciertos puntos, claro estaba como el que era un criminal, que me avía besado y yo a él, etc., ya que si les contaba esto primero no le darían la oportunidad de conocerlo y ver que era un buen chico "bueno dentro de lo que cabe, conmigo si lo era". Y ya que lo quisieran o por lo menos vieran que lo aceptaran, más adelante contarles las circunstancias en que nos conocimos. Además mi versión por ahora podría ser: que no había asistido clases porque ahí encontrado a un amigo que me gustaba y estaba llamado mi atención. Ellos deberían de entender después del todo ellos también fueron adolecentes e hicieron locuras (como me contaba mi abuela Esme), además se supone que debe haber confianza con los padres o no, y comprensión de parte ellos, ¿cierto?

Cuando llegue, mis padres ya se encontraban en la mesa.

-¿Hola cariño como te fue en la escuela el día de hoy?.- pregunto Bella, cuando tomaba asiento y Mili la cocinera me ponía mi cena enfrente de mí, como de costumbre, siempre era las mismas charlas, las mismas rutinas.

-Pues se podría que fue un poco…inusual…pero aun así fue y un muy buen día, para ser más exactos asombroso.-dije con la mirada en la mesa, ya que si alzaba el rostro se darían cuenta de que estaba sonrojada, tan solo de pensar en lo que había hecho y mi corazón latía como loco.

-¿Enserio princesa y que ocurrió?- pregunto mi padre.

-Pues conocí a alguien nuevo…es único…diferente…especial….y.- cuando alce la mirada para verlos al rostro, juntando todo el valor suficiente para contarles lo que había pasado y abrirles mi corazón, mi sentimientos, lo cual hace mucho tiempo no hacía y menos con ellos, ELLOS YA NO SE ENTRABAN EN LA MESA. YA NO ESTABAN SE HABÍAN IDO, no los había escuchado que se levantaran, o eran muy silenciosos o realmente me había concentrado, y ellos lo habían echado perder después de todo.

-¡Mama, papa!

-Disculpa hija es que nos acabaron de llamar del hospital, es una urgencia y nos necesitas a tu madre y a mí.- dijo papa entrando al comedor, dejándome atraves de la apertura de la puerta que en el salón estaba mama al teléfono.

-¡QUE!... ¡no los hemos visto en todo el día, y ahora ni siquiera se van a quedar a cenar!, acaso no hay más personal en el hospital o que, además porque justamente a ambos.

-Renesmee tienes que entender, un paciente nuevo que tengo.

-¡Y que acaso no hay más doctores que lo puedan atender, además dudo que se a tan grave!

-Tienes razón no es nada grave y de hecho no tiene más que ligeros dolores en la cabeza, pero ese paciente es una persona de mucho dinero Renesmee y quieren que sea atendido por los mejor doctor que haiga, así sea solo una jaqueca, no van a arriesgar su salud en los más mínimo. Y tú sabes bien que aun que tu madre sea pediatra es muy buena también en mi rama, así que la necesito, para que me ayude tu sabes que asemos muy buen equipo en el trabajo. No podemos decir que no a esto…

-¡Prefieren irse a trabajar, que pasar tiempo con su hija… esto ya es de esperar de ustedes…esto es siempre!

-Pero luego nos podrás hablar de esa personita especial, solo espero que no sea un chico, ya sabes lo que hemos dicho acerca de eso, eres muy joven para ese tipo de experiencias Renesmee.- dijo en tono más serio.

-Saben que mejor dejen lo así, USTEDES NO LO MERECEN SABER, dudo que realmente les importe…además ustedes no me entenderían…NUNCA LO HACEN.-dije saliendo corriendo de ahí y subiendo las escales a mí cuarto, donde me tire a mi cama a llorar. Creí que vendrían a buscarme a ver como estaba, como me sentía, antes de irse a su trabajo, pero no, no lo hicieron, se fueron…

Tal vez después de todo, era el DESTINO, que estaba conspirando para evitar que mis padres se enteraran de Jake.

La semana paso como una agonía, sin duda la peor de todas, no les dirigía la palabra a mis padres, los cuales habían insistido en hablar de lo ocurrido, yo simplemente no les contestaba, pero la peor parte de todas era que no había vuelto ver a Jake, él había dicho: .- "nos vemos preciosa, mucho más pronto de lo que piensas…"- creí que, no se tal vez, al día siguiente me vendría a verme o al siguiente o al siguiente o siguiente, después del todo él ya sabía cuál era mi instituto, él me había venido a dejar y dudaba que con su veloz moto fuera a tardar mucho, cuando pasaron 5 días realmente supe que el ya no vendría, al menos que su concepto de mucho más pronto de lo que piensas y el mío no concordaran mucho, creí que le vería casi enseguida, como me hizo creer mi corazón " que él estaba igual de ansioso por verme " aunque fuera un tiempo muy corto, pero no, el no vino, en todo este tiempo siempre hacía lo mismo en mi búsqueda desesperada de él, cuando iba en el auto de camino al instituto, en las ventanas y puertas del salón siempre observándolas y esperando que el llegara, para llevarme en su moto y huir del instituto, de mis compañeros, de mis padres de mi vida. Y solo sentirlo a él y nada más porque a su lado solo eso necesitaba. Sin embrago el nuca fue a verme, y una parte de mi sintió morirse cuando descubrí que había estado en lo cierto mis sospechas, yo solo había sido un juego de un día, del cual el ya no se acordaba, seguramente muy lejos de aquí, disfrutando su vida, porque él era como una hoja que se dejaba llevar por el viento, sin mirar atrás…

Nicole había insistido en que le contara el porqué de mi ausencia, pero después de mi terrible desaire y descubrimiento, había decidido, solo contarle algo resumido…"que había conocido a alguien", sin contarle demasiados detalles dolorosos para mi corazón…ella quiso saber más pero yo no quise ceder, y para acabar de sumar más cosas a la escuela, todos los maestros me veían extrañados, como si quisieran saber algo, supuse que era el porqué de mi ausencia, pero lo más extraño es que nadie me pedía un justificante, a excepción de mis dos primeras clases que habían sido justificadas por la jefatura, y los más raro del asunto es que cuando me encantaba al director y lo saludaba este solo me miraba con una mezcla de miedo, terror y respeto. Él nunca me avía visto así de hecho él y yo llevamos una buena relación ya que yo era su alumna estrella de la escuela, y siempre me miraba y trataba con respeto y afecto, bueno en cierta parte también por mi familia. Y ahora me trataba diferente, como queriéndome reclamar algo pero callándoselo por miedo.

Me desconcertó absolutamente pero no quise saber de qué se trataba, en mi cabeza solo había lugar para una cosa…Jake.

Hoy era lunes, hacia una semana que lo había conocido… tenía que dejar de pensar en él, estaba empezando a decaer, incluso a enfermar, estos últimos días me había sentido más cansada de lo común, mi cuerpo se sentía fatiga como si ya nada tuviera importancia, esto me estaba matando, ya ni siquiera podía dormir, porque cuando lo intentaba lloraba al serme impotente y tonta por haber creído que realmente le importaba, pero más por saber que el seria no que nunca podría tener…. Y aun si lo seguía queriendo como una tonta…

Hoy creí que realmente me volvería loca, me sentía asfixiada, desesperada, enfurecida y triste, pero realmente sentí que ya había perdido la cordura fue cuando al estar en el salón en la primera hora de clase habría jurado escuchar una moto en el aparcamiento, mi instinto me llevó a ser lo que fuera con tal de ver a quien le pertenecía la moto. Así que me levante de mi asiento y me dirigí al escritorio del maestro y le dije:

-Profesor me siento mal me daría permiso de ir a la enfermería.

Parecía dudarlo un poco pero al final dijo.-Mmm, realmente se ve más pálida y adolorida, está bien valla a que la atiendan.

Apenas y como lo dijo casi corriendo del salón rumbo al aparcamiento, estaba lloviendo pero no me importo lo más mínimo, solo quería verlo, corazón latía con desesperación y cuando llegue caí de rodillas al piso, no había nadie, estaba solo…

Cuando regrese al salón todos me vieron con cara de asco y burla, no entendía por qué era hasta que vi que toda mi ropa estaba escurriendo agua al igual que mi cabello. No importo en lo más mínimo, ningún cometario de ellos me importaba, el profesor pareció querer decirme algo, pero se lo pensó dos veces y mejor se quedó callado, como temiendo decirlo. Después de eso las clases transcurrieron normales hasta la hora del almuerzo, ya que apenas y pase la puerta y todos se me quedaron viendo como si estuviera laca, por mi ropa que aún seguía mojada.

Nicole rápidamente llego a mi lado…- ¿por dios Renesmee que te ha pasado hoy, te ves fatal eso sin sumarle tu ropa?

-Nada, todo está bien…enserio.

-Está bien, lo dejare para otra ocasión solo porque te sientes mal ok, pero ya me lo contaras en otra ocasión…

-Sí, claro…

-Bueno te estaré esperando en nuestra mesa desacuerdo, en lo que tú vas a elegir la tuya.

Y así la vi alejarse a nuestra mesa de siempre una bacía y alejada, siempre era si nadie se quería sentar con nosotras para ser más exactos, con migo…

Me dirigí a la comida, sintiendo todas las miradas de desprecio clavadas en mí… estaba tomando mi comida cuando de pronto fui consiente de como las personas dejaban de verme para voltearse a observar la entrada, unas incluso jadearon de la impresión, yo opte por no voltearme a ver quién era el nuevo objetivo de su atención, no me voltearía más que para darme mi pésame por estar en mi lugar.

Lo más extraño es que sentí como unos pasos se dirigían asía mí, junto con todas las miradas. No quise voltear por una extraña masa de nervios de instalo en mi estómago cuando sentí que los pasos se detuvieron justo detrás de mí. Los ojos de todos se agrandaron cuando la persona situada detrás de mí puso su brazo alrededor de mi cintura y se acercó a mi oído para susurrarme.

-¿Que tal preciosa, me extrañaste?, Por qué yo a ti si y mucho…

E igual que la primera vez me estremecí…él estaba aquí…

GRACIAS:

YA LO SE ME TARDE UN POCO PERO ES QUE ME SECUESTRARON MIS EXÁMENES Y ME TUVIERON SIN COMIDA, AGUA, DIVERSIÓN… JAJA

daluar: Gracias…jiji …ya adivinaste lo que va a pasar ? GENIAL…dimeee siii... si quieres por inbox(de preferencia, por si es que aciertas) o adivinaste lo que escribí en este capi...dime , dime…jaja, gracias bueno ya luego platicamos y que bueno que te gusto el capítulo ya que esa es mi ilusión que les siga gustando… nos vemos… y yo aquí recibo tu beso y te mando otro aún más grande mcchhh (sonido de beso jaja no sé cómo se escribe) espero y te guste el capi…kamara

rose rosales: Gracias espero y te guste el capítulo de hoy, si ya lo sé… yo también ya quiero decirles que es lo que hiso, pero eso es parte de su gran secreto, pero les iré dando pequeñas pistas okis, …conste ya les di una pistas en los capitulos… que bueno que te siga gustando…kamara y te mando un super besote gracias por siempre estar atenta y tu apoyo contantes…ya nos vemos en "DILE AL AMOR" que cada vez se pone más interesante .jaja

guest: jaja… yo quisiera un beso así también y más si viene de Jake claro… y aun no sabes la que se nos viene…esto va a dar un giro sorprendente te lo aseguro, gracia, y muchos besos…kamara

wilmari santana: GRACIAS y espero y te guste el capi de hoy y no sabes todas las emociones a flor de piel que va a tener esta historia…mucho misterio…amor y algo más…jajaj espero y te guste…un besote y kamara

**Gracias a todas las que me leen esta historia, síganlos dejando sus reviews sirven mucho. **

**Y también a las chicas que leen aunque no dejan comentarios, anden que están esperando para dejar su reviews (son muy reconfortantes)… y si eres nueva también.**

_**NOS VEMOS EN LA SIGUIENTE ACTUALIZACIÓN (VIERNES) , ESTOY MUY OCUPADA EN EL COLEGIO, MIS MAESTROS SON PERFECCIONISTAS, EXAGERADOS Y BUENO PERO AUN ASÍ ESTARÉ PUBLICANDO, CLARO CON SU APOYO Y COMENTARIOS TODO ES POSIBLE ASÍ QUE SIGAN LOS DEJANDO….**_


	9. Chapter 9

**POV RENESMEE**

-Ja…Jacob...-tartamudee aun de espaldas, ¡ÉL HABÍA REGRESADO!, estaba aquí, haciendo que mi corazón latiese como loco, me sentí nerviosa y con las emociones a flor de piel al sentir a Jacob sumamente pegado a mí , con su brazo sujetándome firmante a la cintura y las mirada incrédula de todos los alumnos puesta en nosotros.

-¿Jacob?... Creí que era "tu Jake"...no me digas que ya te olvidaste de mí, porque yo aún no lo he hecho y no creo poder hacerlo aun que muriera y volviera a nacer… jamás podré olvidar tu nombre Renesmee Cullen, MI NESSIE.-dijo susurrando en mi oído, haciéndome estremecer de una manera indescriptible.-Hummm creo que tienes un poco de frio Ness.- dijo al percatarse de lo que causaba en mi.- con toda esa ropa mojada…tal vez quieras que yo te algo de calor… o tal vez tú quieras dármelo a mí en vista de que estamos en la misma situación.

-¿Cómo que en la misma situación?- pregunte volteándome para verlo, y casi me desmallo en ese mismo momento cuando vi totalmente mojado, haciendo su ropa se le ajustara extraordinariamente a su cuerpo en especial la camisa que se le pegaba a su bien marcado torso, creí que moriría en ese mismo momento si no lo besaba y lo reclamaba ante toda la escuela como mío. Pero que rayos me pasaba, él se había ido y apenas regresaba y ya estaba cayendo rendida a sus pies… no, tenía que ser más dura y resistente ante sus encantos, él podía irse y regresar así sin explicaciones.

-¿Por qué rayos estas mojado?- dije tratando de sonar enojada.

-Pues… digamos que no puede evitar mojarme cuando me quede observando a escondidas a una hermosa chica que me siguió al aparcamiento.- dijo causando mi sorpresa, acaso él me había visto en mi ataque de pánico y depresión bajo la lluvia.

-¿Y qué te hace creer que fui al aparcamiento por ti?- dije para que no supiera la verdadera importancia que ya tenía en mi vida.-Yo soy como todas las chicas que de seguro se quieren acostar contigo.

-Pero a mí solo me importa una y es la sexy chica del aparcamiento, no finjas Nessie… sé que me fuiste al aparcamiento solo para verme a mí.

-No creas que estoy tan desesperada Jake… además porque si me viste no me hablaste y preferiste dejarme ahí bajo la lluvia y…no me llevaste contigo….

-Aaahh con que ese es el punto, por eso estas molesta, porque no me habías visto. Es solo que quería que fuera una sorpresa…aunque debo admitir que casi no logro mi plan cuando ti vía caer bajo la lluvia por mi culpa.- dijo con dolor y culpabilidad marcada en la mirada.- … pero quería que cuando me vieras no fuera solo por unos segundos, ya que entonces no me podría separar de ti...- dijo acercándose a mi aún más y abrazándome.- ya no me iré ya no más preciosa.- no pude evitar reprimir más mis sentimientos y lo abrase con una desesperación extraordinaria.

- Sabes yo me tengo que ir...- dije al darme cuenta de que todos seguían viéndonos.- pero hablaremos después….-me separe de él y tome la bandeja con mi comida. Aun con el corazón latiendo me a mil, no lo podía creer él estaba aquí, Jake había regresado…pero tenía que irme…ya que todos en la cafetería seguían al gran espectáculo, nadie podía evitar no mirar a Jake con todo su varonil cuerpo, y sus perfectos rasgos, que aun así inspiraban respeto y temor… además no podía dejarse así de fácil o ¿sí?...así que me dirigí hacia la mesa donde se encontraba Nicole con la boca abierta, con la mirada de todos aun puesta en mí. Sin duda esa nadie la había visto venir de mí "la rara Renesmee Cullen"

Apenas y me senté Nicole ya estaba lista para bombardearme con las preguntas así que dije.

-Ni lo preguntes, por favor, no ahora aún no estoy preparada.- dije sin alzar la vista de mi comida.

-Está bien…

Sentí cono alguien sobre todos los demás clavaba más profundamente su mirada sobre mí, así que no pude resistirme y alce la vista para encontrarme con la de Jake que aún seguía en el mismo lugar que lo había dejado.

-Tu trae mi comida a la mesa.- dijo refiriéndose a un chico del equipo de futbol americano, cuándo empezó a caminar dirigiéndose justo hacia mi mesa ¡que rayos asía! Le había dicho que después hablaríamos, además él no era un alumno de esta escuela, él no podía estar aquí, además no quería ver la pelea que habría en este lugar, nadie le podía dar órdenes a los chicos del equipo, más que el entrenador, y todo aquel que se atreviera a hacerlo era hombre muerto. Jake al percatarse que el chico no obedecía se volteó hacia él y dijo o más bien le grito:

-¡Acaso no has escuchado, TE DIJE QUE LLEVARAS MI COMIDA A LA MESA!- dijo con en un tono lleno de enojo y furia, e inspirando miedo a todos lo que estaban ahí, se veía que Jake no estaba acostumbrado a que lo desobedecieran y no iba a empezar a ahora, ahora me baba cuenta de que él había sido realmente muy amable con migo. El chico solo lo miro con miedo y lo obedeció, tomado una bandeja en sus manos y depositando en ella toda la comida que encontraba su paso, para gran sorpresa de todo el mundo que se encontraba ahí.

Y así Jake volvió a retomar su rumbo asía mí aun con la mirada de todos clavada en él, no lo podía creer se veía tan sexi y atemorizante se veía a cada paso que daba para acercarse a mí. Y cuando por fin llego, lo cual me pareció una eternidad, se puso a mi laso sentándose como si nada hubiera pasado antes, pero lo que me dejo totalmente sorprendida fue que entrelazo sus dedos con los míos de una manera tan delicada que casi hace que se me rompa el corazón de tanta felicidad. Y aun cuando llego el chico del equipo de futbol americano con su comida y Jake se dispuso a comer, no soltó ni un solo memento mi mano.

-Jake que te ocurre... ya habíamos hablado de esto…recuerdas?.

-Si yyyyyy?.- dijo encogiendo de hombros.

-Entonces soltarías mi mano, dijimos que no harías esto en público, solo cuando estuvieras solos.

-Ya se lo que dije, pero no quiero cumplirlo ahora, no después de todo el tiempo que estuve sin verte…

-Pero… porque enfrente de todos, tu sabes lo que ellos pueden pensar si nos ven así…- dije empezando a forcejear para que soltara mi mano, pero el obviamente tenía más fuerzas y no me libero.

-Que piensen lo que quieran, para mi mejor, así dejo marcado mi territorio…

-Disculpa ¡TU TERRITORIO!, hablas como si fuera objeto de tu propiedad….- dije con enojo.

-Pues ahora yo lo eres…anda no te enojes…-dijo cuando vio que el enojo empezaba a crecer dentro de mi.- Ahora yo también te pertenezco, soy totalmente de tu propiedad… sabes estoy pensando en algo así como tatuarme "propiedad de Renesmee Cullen" en el p….

-¡Jake!.- detuve antes de que dijera una estupidez que escucharía seguramente toda la escuela.

-¿Qué?.- dijo con fingida inocencia.- prefieres que me tatué "propiedad de Nessie" en el p…

-Jake esta es la última advertencia…si lo vuelves a siquiera mencionar lo pagaras muy caro…

-Aaah con que ya volví a ser Jake…creí que era Jacob.-dijo fingiendo mi voz de enojo.- creo que después de todo me voy a portar mal para volver ser solo tu Jake, eso sin contar que mi trasero estaría contento de recibir un castigo de tus hermosas manos…

-Jaja.- dije riéndome irónicamente.- Jake no juegues con mi paciencia.

-Está bien, pero tú que ni se te ocurra siquiera deparas nuestras manos porque no aves de lo que soy capaz.

-Pero tú no tienes ningún derecho…no después del enojo que me hiciste pasar, al pensar que ya no te volvería a ver.- dije empezando a comer resignada al saber que no me soltaría.

-Ya lo sé preciosa y a nadie le dolió más que a mí pero tuve que resolver unos asuntos de tu seguridad…

-Jake a que te refieres…que hiciste?

-Nada…bueno nada malo desde mi punto de vista.

-Claro y según tu punto de vista que no es malo…

-Pues muy pocas cosas decir verdad…solo era para postergarte, enserio solo confía en mi quieres?

-Está bien no hare más preguntas solo por ahora no estoy de ánimo.- la verdad es que solo quería disfrutar de la compañía de él y Nicole queque no decía ni una solo palabra solo nos miraba sorprendida y confusa.

Y así no pasmos el resto de nuestro tiempo libre, hasta que la campana sonó indicándonos que era hora de continuar con nuestras clases.

Nicole se despido un pasillo antes de mi salón deseándome buena suerte, ya que ella le correspondía otra clase distinta a la mía cuando llegue a la puerta de mi salón aun con Jake tomada de la mano dije:

-Bueno creo que nos veremos después Jake.

-Que te hace creer que te volveré a dejar ir.

-Pero tú no puedes estar aquí Jake te tienes que ir.

-Acaso crees que solo te hice una visita…claro que no, vine para quedarme…ahora seré TU compañero…

-¡¿Qué?! , pero como lograste que te aceptaran en la escuela…aquí solo asisten…

-Niños ricos…lo sé pero algunas personas…decidieron "voluntariamente a golpes" aceptarme.

-Tu acaso serias capaz de?…

-Claro que era solo una broma… solo moví mis influencias para que ellos lo hieran por mí, así que yo tengo las manos limpias.

-Jake eso no vale es prácticamente lo mismo… además de cualquier manera tú, seguro tendrás otra materia ahora.

-Pues te equivocas mira mi horario.- dijo extendiéndome una hoja.

Ohhh NO, no podía ser…

-Jake este mi horario, justamente las mismas clases…

-Pues si me iban a ser un favor que lo hieran completo o ¿no?, así que dije por que pedir las mismas clases de mi chica, y pues…. Mírame estoy aquí para no dejarte ir.

-Jake….

Señor y señorita Cullen va a pasar a clases o no dije el profesor que ya estaba en su escritorio…

-Si por supuesto profesor…- dije entrando al salón con Jacob pisándome los talones. Solo que daba dos lugares ambos estaba separados. Así que me dirigí hasta el último de la fila y me senté junto a un chico que se llamaba Emilio, el cual no me miro de muy buena manera que digamos. Jake se para enfrente de Emilio como esperando algo. Y al ver que este no hacía nada dijo:

-Largo de aquí niño.

-Pero yo ya estaba aquí…-respondió el chico.

-He dicho largo de aquí.- dijo dando un golpe a la mesa.

-Esta...está bien…- dijo huyendo el chico de ahí. Y dejando le el lugar libre a Jacob para que se sentar junto a mí, sin duda este si sería un día diferente a lado Jake, pero sin duda el mejor de todos…y cuando se sentó en su lugar a mi lado, volvió a entrelazar nuestras manos y así la pasmos toda la clase con Jake jugando mis dedos y yo con el corazón a mil… de que tarto la clase…NO LOSE… pero sin duda no era tan interesante con mi Jake.

Gracias a:

_**Si ya lo sé dije que iba actualizar viernes, y si lo iba a hacer ya tenía el capítulo listo para publicarlo pero no me sentía cómoda con el capí, ya saben con el resultado, no sentí que hubiera dado lo mejor de mí en el capítulo, que fuera perfecto y si no era perfecto no era digno de ustedes, ustedes se merecen lo mejor después de la confianza, amistad y el tiempo depositados en mi así que no quería decepcionarlas y espere a corregir unos detalles, ya que el capítulo en si era un desastre y pues creo que ahora por lo menos es digno de darle un leidita espero que les guste…**_

**Sakura Michel:** tienes razón pobre Nessie lo que tuvo que sufrir…lo bueno es que Jake ya vino al rescate (bueno eso si no antes él no la mete en un problema) jajaja que bueno que te gusto nos vemos en la siguiente actualización…te mando un besote (muchh sonido de beso jaja)…wuapa…kamara

**Mae.91:** aaaaaaahhhhhh que bueno que ya regresaste, jiji si ya se, ya avanzamos pero solo un poquito, ojala y te gusten los capítulos que publique en tu ausencia y también este… te mando un beso gigantesco por todo este tiempo que no nos vimos : D…wuapa…kamara

**Wilmari santana**: gracias jaja que bueno que te gusto y pues espero que también te guste este y no sabes cómo se van a poner los que vienen wiiiiii, y más con las ideas de nuestro Jake y todos los secretos que esconde…por cierto perdón por el retraso : c…te quiero…T.Q y te mando un besote wuapa…kamara

**duluar:** TE ADOROoooo… jaja, que bueno que te gusto el capi…y muchas gracias por lo aminos sabes que sin tu apoyo constante no podría seguir adelante…te quiero…mucho…mucho…mucho…y nos vemos en el siguiente capi ; D …wuapa…kamara

**Andy:** TE EXTRAÑE MUCHO…no me vuelvas a dejar que me pongo muy triste...siii? TE QUIERO DEMASIADO y pues jajaja ya lo sé soy mala, pero es que las quiero mantenerlas expectantes del que pasara después wuajajaja….aahhhh me recuerdas tanto a mí misma…yo también soy de las que no puede aguantarse hasta la siguiente actualización…siento que muero! Y no hago cosas que debería hacer por estar leyendo (awww, me identifico tanto contigo) …y pues gracias por esperarme…pero es que odio a mi colegio no aceptan nada más que perfección y pues con eso de que yo nunca estudio… no sé cómo le hecho pasar con buenas notas…so unos exagerados los del cole…pero no importa… te quiero mucho y espero que te haiga gustado el capi…te mando un beso waupa…kamara

_**NO VEMOS HASTA LA SIGUIENTE ACTUALIZACIÓN (MIÉRCOLES **_**=)**

**Gracias a todas las que me leen esta historia, síganlos dejando sus reviews sirven mucho. **

**Si está leyendo esta historia y no has dejado tu review ¡QUE TE PASA!, hazlo y seas EGOISTA y deja tu review (son muy reconfortantes)… Y SI ERES NUEVA TAMBIÉN.**


	10. Chapter 10

POV RENESMEE

Jake se pasó toda la clase jugando con mis dedos y cuando me encontraba con la guardia en bajo no desperdiciaba la oportunidad para rosar sus labios en las puntas de mis dedos.

-Jakeeee…basta.-dije en un susurro para no llamar la atención de mis compañeros los cuales no podían evitar voltear de vez en cuando en nuestra dirección, para apreciar mejor a su nuevo compañero y ver lo que hacíamos.

-Está bien.- dijo soltando mi mano y enfocando su vista en frente, pareció querer poner atención a la clase e hizo alguno que otro garabato en su libreta que debía suponer eran sus apuntes. Pero no tardo más que unos minutos antes de aburrirse y dejar de hacerlo, después de eso se recostó en contra mi hombro y se quedó dormido, yo solo negué con la cabeza ¡cómo era posible que durmiera a esta hora! No pude evitar quedarme viéndolo emboba mientras él dormía tranquilamente en mí, se veía tan rudo y sexy aun estando dormido, pero lo que en realidad me cautivaba, era el contraste que había en todo el, tan fuerte e indefenso a la vez, su rostro tan tranquilo y relajado, sin ninguna preocupación, como si descansara de un largo día de trabajo, de una dura pela o tal vez de una larga lucha contra la vida, parecía como si un ángel muy travieso y pícaro se hubiera caído del cielo directamente al salón de clases. Y yo era la afortuna de estar a su lado.

El profesor Barton era un hombre de 54 años, cabello blanco y cuerpo robusto, era sin duda uno de los profesores más exigentes y estrictos en todo el colegio, y aún así para suerte de Jake pareciese que no se dio cuenta de que está dormido ya que mis compañeros de enfrente le tapaban la vista, trate de no hacer ruido y aprovechar que se había quedado dormido para tomar apuntes y realizar el trabajo que nos estaba pidiendo el maestro. No pasaron más de 15 minutos antes de que Jake aparentemente despertara y empezara otra vez a jugar con mis dedos.

-Jacob!…

-okey, okey…pero la clase de Historia es tan aburrida y fastidiosa que…

-¡Señor Black podría guardar silencio!- dijo con voz aguda y muy molesta el señor Barton.

…¿Black?… ¿A quién le estaba hablando?... ¿Acaso se refería a Jacob? ….No tarde más de un según en contestarme a mí misma…¡por supuesto que se refería a él Renesmee!... Por alguna extraña razón "Black" encajaba perfectamente con la personalidad de Jacob… Guau esto era toda una sorpresa, el jamás lo había mencionado….tal vez mas tarde se lo recriminaría por no mencionarlo…

-¡JACOB!- contesto Jake disgustado, sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-Disculpe señor Black, no entendí lo que quiso decir.- dijo el profesor con la confusión marcada en el rostro y a decir verdad yo también, no entendía por qué Jacob dijo su propio nombre.

-No quiero que me trate señor Black, quiero que me diga Jacob.

-Lo siento pero para mí, hablarles a mis alumnos por su nombre es una falta de respeto así que no lo tratare de "Jacob".-dijo negándose absolutamente a la petición de Jacob.

Jacob emitió un gran gruñido, estaba por responderle al señor Barton, pero yo sujete su mano fuertemente y moví la cabeza en señal de negación, no quería que se metiera en más problemas en el primer día de clases.

-Jake no hagas esto en tu primer día de clases por favor.- dije apenas en un susurro para que solo él lo escuchara.

-Está bien solo porque tú lo pides.- dijo a regañadientes volviéndose a sentar sin emitir una sola palabra de protesta contra el maestro.

Después de eso, el profesor también me regaño a mí por platicar con Jake, pero aun así lo dejo pasar como una llamada de atención, con la advertencia de que la siguiente vez habría un castigo para ambos si seguíamos hablando durante su clase.

Trate de poner la mayor atención posible después de nuestra llamada de atención, pero Jacob tenía razón era tan tediosa la clase, mire la hora y apenas íbamos a la mitad de la clase, esto sin duda me iba causar caer en un coma de aburrimiento.

Está en una especie de transe mirando la pizarra cuando Jacob me dio un leve codazo para llamar mi atención y pasarme una nota que decía:

- ¿_Ya te diste cuanta de que la bragueta del señor Barton está abierta? : s_

_-Sí y da asco : C .Pd: Por cierto bonita letra me gustó mucho y me sorprendió.- _y a decir vedad era cierto, era la mejor la mejor letra que había visto en mi vida, creí que serían unos garabatos sin forma, ni sentido ya que él no parecía estudiar mucho y sin embargo su letra era muy legible, con rasgos suaves y precisos, se podría decir que su escritura era simplemente perfecta.

_- Emm… gracias ¡jamás me habían hecho un cumplido tan pervertido y sexy! Mira que elogiar mi modo de escritura nadie lo había hecho antes… y tienes razón da tanto asco que podría ocasionar un trauma a tus bellos ojos y eso implicaría que ya no podrías devorarme con la mirada mientras duermo en clase._

_-jaja muy gracioso, solo trate de ser amable con tu modo de escritura, además yo no te devoro con la mirada mientras duermes... y si lo hubiera hecho, ¡lo cual no sucedió! Solo es una suposición... ¿Cómo te darías cuenta si se supone que estabas dormido? _

_-Eso es sencillo…. estaba fingiendo! _

_-¿y para que fingías dormir?_

_-para estar más cerca de ti y de tus dos hermosas amigas.- _¿amigas a cueles se refería? ¿a Nicole? Pero ella estaba en otra clase ahora.

_-¿a qué amigas te refieres yo no tengo ninguna aquí?_

_-ya sabes tus dos grandes y hermosas "amigas" que escondes detrás de esa montaña de ropa aburrida….- _apenas y termine de leer la nota, e instintivamente me cubrí el pobre escote que tenía mi camisa.

_-eres un enfermo mental…que sentirías si te hicieran lo mismo?- _escribí rápidamente en la nota para que dejara de verme de forma sugerente los pechos.

_-pues me sentiría estúpido… yo nunca he tenido grandes senos, así que cuando caminara me sentiría incomodo ¿no? -.-_

_-¡Jacob! No me refiero a eso, yo sé que tú no puedes tener pechos! .- _dije conteniendo una risa por su ocurrencia.- me refiero a tus "partes de hombre".

_-ahhh…pues depende si fuera otro hombre seguramente lo golpearía hasta arreglarle las hormonas y si fuera una mujer me sentiría orgulloso de que se sienta atraída por mi masculinidad ;D_

_-Hay Jake para ti todo es tan fácil siempre son golpes o mujeres. _

_- claro que noo!_

_-Entonces porque hace un momento querías pararte a golpear al profesor Barton solo por decirte señor Black, a mí en lo personal me gusta cómo se escucha "Black" y aun mas como suena Jacob…Jacob Black. Pd: porque no lo mencionaste antes._

_-Pues tú nunca lo preguntaste, así que no se me hizo necesario decirlo!… Y es que no me agrada la idea de que me traten de "señor Black", como si formara parte del sistema, y me estuvieran encadenado, yo no nací para eso, yo soy libre hago las cosas cuando quiero y como quiero, además "señor" me hace sonar muy viejo lo cual no soy, por el contrario soy joven y lleno de vida. _

_-entonces se podría decir que solo es tu gran ego que se niega a crecer y a aceptar tus responsabilidades con la sociedad.- dije tratando de resumir sus palabras._

_-Pues en conclusión….siii_

_-haayyy Jake tu nunca vas a cambiar…_

_-Tal vez por la persona indicada lo haría…_

_-O tal vez la persona indicada te aceptaría tal y como eres…_

Gracias a:

mae.91: jaja tienes razón sí que nos salió bravo Jake, jajaja aun que va a ser difícil que Renesmee no se meta en problemas con Jake a su lado o tal vez….él…..jaja nos vemos mi linda amiga chilena (ahhhme gusta esto de tener una amiga chilena es fantástico)…te quiero mucho…nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo…te mando un besote desde México y mucho…kamara.

duluar: si…si te gusto?, si te gusto? Enserio? no es broma ..… aaaahhh que feliz soy… tu sabes cuánto me importa mucho tu opinión y los ánimos que me das : D … tu y yo nos seguimos viendo ehhh… te quiero…te adoro… wuapa y miles de much(besos) por toda la vida….

Sakura Michel: jiji ya veremos en cuantos problemas y locuras hacen nuestros adorables criminales…gracias … te quiero muchooo hermosa….no ya nos vemos en la siguiente actualización : ) te mando un besote…kamara…jiji

Alameda: gracias por esperar con ansias toda la semana el capítulo jiji y la verdad es que sus cometarios son los que hacen que valva la pena el esfuerzo, tiempo y alguna que otra desvelada… y como no hacerlo con los grandioso ánimos que me dan… tratare de seguir así y de ser posible tratare de superarme a mí misma, por ti y todas las leen esta historia …gracias y espero que te guste también este capi….te quiero...te quiero…te quiero muchooooo y miles de besos wuapa…

rose rosales: jaja muy cierto es muy excitante la actitud de Jacob eso es lo que me gusta de él y creo que amuchas..jiji..ya veremos más adelante quien le ayudo a Jake y más arranques de su actitud de criminal…gracias … te amodoro (combinación extraña de amor y adoración) que quiero hermosa por tu ayuda y apoyo en TODO…y con eso ya te has ganado mi amistad fiel! Besotes.

Andy: siiii Jake se cambió a su colegio!,….. jaja yo también hago lo mismo que tú , me alegro mucho(aloco) con los capítulos que leo, incluso a veces me pongo a gritar de la emoción no importa el lugar donde este jaja y todos se me quedan viendo con cara de ¿ahora que le paso? : S ( si yo siempre estoy leyendo por mi teléfono) jaja y no te preocupes a mi también me gusta que Jake sea dominante y sexy,¡ guaaaauu no crees que sería genial que tu y yo fuéramos en la misma escuela! ¿tú en que vas… primaria, secundaria, prepa, universidad?…seriamos un total caos las dos justas wwuuuu…jaja y yo te entiendo a veces si da flojera comentar ppfff…pero es para saber cómo van las cosa con nuestras lindas lectoras…y gracias por seguir comentando jaja me caes muy bien avecés quisiera platicar contigo más tiempo…pero es que si sigo me llevaría toda una hoja jaja…nos vemos hermosa y te mando un besote del tamaño de Rusia(jaja no se cual es tamaño de Rusia, pero me imagino que es grande no? ; D ya nos vemos en el siguiente capi linda.

andrixcedemar: CLARO QUE TE EXTRAÑE! Me ofende la duda!…yo me doy cuenta todos los días de quien falta, que es lo que me dijeron, etc., y con lo Nessie, ¡no comas ansias! , espérameee porfavor !, vas un poco acelerada, no puedo hacer que Nessie se vuelva loca, desastrosa o chica mala de un día para otro, además ya verás más adelante porque Jake la quiere y son tal para cual y ella se lo merece (lo siento pero no puedo contar mas pero ya verán el porqué de las cosas) y lo de la beta… POR SUPESTO que me doy cuenta de los errores… y los corrijo cuando tengo tiempo aunque no todos…pero no puedo corregirlos en el momento(pero aun así, si te das cuenta después de tiempo corrijo el capi, por si alguien tiene una duda y lo vuelve a leer) la verdad es que no tengo mucho tiempo : ( …no puedo con la escuela … mi papel de chica linda, desastrosa, mala, e hija ejemplar y bla…bla….y pues en conclusión tengo muy poco tiempo, pero me no quiero dejarla para después, por que nuca sé si estaré vire el día de mañana, así que mejor hago todo lo que quiero el día de hoy, como el dicho "no dejes para mañana lo que puedes hacer hoy", y pues no me gusta que alguien más cargue con mis responsabilidades ya que es mi obligación y de nadie más que el capítulo sea perfecto y lo más libre de errores que se pueda… así que con lo de conseguir BETA…emm...no te preocupes ya termine con los exámenes ( que iniciaron justo cuando inicie la historia….SI en mi colegio duran mucho desde que entramos casi hasta que salimos) y ahora voy a estar libre…y me hare cargo de mis responsabilidades y le dedicare el tiempo que se merece esta historia…gracias por prestarle atención a esos aspectos… graciaaas…por tu apoyo y regresar, la verdad es que me quede pensando mucho en ti en los últimos días y extrañándote , pensando: ¿se abra enojado?¿ya no le gusto?¿ le habrá ocurrido algo en casa? pppff lo bueno es que estas bien ya te tenemos aquí…te quiero mucho hermosa…nos vemos en el siguiente capi…besotes y kamara.

_**NO VEMOS HASTA LA SIGUIENTE ACTUALIZACIÓN (**__**MIERCOLES **_**=)**__

**Ya lo sé dije que iba a actualizar el anterior miércoles…pero es que se me olvido parte de mi contraseña…y pues no me permitía el acceso a mi cuenta y por consiguiente no podía publicar… eso sumado a mi secuestro exprés por parte de mis amigas para planear mi cumpleaños me tuvo ocupada toda la semana… pero ya regrese y espero que les haiga gustado el capítulo.**

**Gracias a todas las que me leen esta historia, síganlos dejando sus reviews sirven mucho (por cierto como le cometa a andrixcedemar, si tiene alguna duda en los anteriores capis, pueden volverlos a leer ya hace tiempo corregí algunos errores (no todos). **

**Si está leyendo esta historia y no has dejado tu review ¡QUE TE PASA!, hazlo deja tu review (son muy reconfortantes)… Y SI ERES NUEVA TAMBIÉN.**


	11. Chapter 11

**POV RENESMEE **

Mis dedos rosaban las teclas del piano, como lo harían últimos rayos de sol a las nubes, en un perfecto atardecer en Forks…

A medida que la música salía de estas, (love, death, birth de Carter Burwell) una serie de imágenes aparecía en mi cabeza, en una especie de fantasía para mi total disfrute:

Jacob besando mis labios, a penas y los rosaba de una manera tan lenta y agonizante que lo podrían encarcelar por torturar a una menor de edad…sus manos viajaban atraves de mi cuerpo envía descargas de electricidad tan grandes como para abastecer a toda la ciudad de Nueva York por un mes entero…

Poco a poco llevo magnífica creación de sus labios hacia mi cuello haciendo se arqueara para darle mejor acceso este y continuara….¡no quería que se detuviera! Quería que continuara y nuca se acabara este infinito placer de sentir el delicado rose de su boca en mi piel…sus labios eran tan suaves como la seda y su aliento aún mejor que cualquier perfume europeo, mi corazón estaba a punto de estallar y a él no parecía importarle menos ya que continuaba con su cometido de tortura, dejando un camino de besos a lo largo de mi blanco cuello, hasta que llegar a mi oído para susurrar:

Renesmee…

Renesmee…

Renesmee…

¿Qué ocurre Jake?

Aléjate…

¿Qué?

Aléjate ahora!...

¡¿Pero?!…

-¡Señorita Renesmee!...creo que sería una verdadera tragedia que la hermosa melodía que nos brindó ase unos instantes fuera afectada en sus notas por todas las inasistencias que obtuvo la semana pasada… y por si fuera poco se encuentra distraída cuando debería estar prestando la atención por todos los días atrasados.- dijo Miss Madeleine, mi instructora de piano y canto.

- Lo…lo siento.

-No importa…no por ahora, yo hablare con sus padres personalmente para que ellos personalmente me digan las razones de sus inasistencias al final del mes…Además debo suponer que no tiene de que preocuparse ya que ellos están informados ¿cierto?

-Si Miss Madeleine…ellos lo saben….- ¡mierda! ella estaba sospechando que había otra razón para mis ausencias, al igual que mi maestro de francés, ellos sabían que mis padres no me dejarían faltar a clases sin antes avisarles que no estaría presente, pero por alguna extraña razón estaba esperando hasta el final, para presionarme y tener que decir yo sola mi gran mentira, porque rayos no eran como Chelsea mi maestra de ballet la cual era muy despreocupada y según ella "yo era la más talentosa de la clase, así que no me afectarían unas simples inasistencias " Chelsea me conocía desde que tenía 7 años y confiaba plenamente en mí, así que se había tragado el cuento que había faltado porque habíamos salido de viaje durante una semana a visitar a un familiar que se encontraba en enfermo, por lo cual no pidió hablar con mis padres.

Si tan solo no hubiera faltado toda esa semana en la cual estuve deprimida por la pelea con mis padres y por creer que ya no vería a ver a Jacob esto no me estaría pasando….ahora tenía que enfrentar las consecuencias de mis actos, en aquel momento de tristeza y depresión había parecido un buen plan sobornar con 2000 dólares a Fred (el remplazo temporal de Sam, ya que a este le habían extendido sus vacaciones, para que pudiera pasar más tiempo con Emily y él bebe según los doctores ella tenía depresión posparto ) él al ser más joven y con ansias de ganar dinero "fácil y rápido" acepto fingir llevarme a mis clases mientras realmente me quedaba en silencio en mi cuarto llorando hasta quedar dormida…

¡PUES MALA IDEA GENIO! Ahora tenía que enfrentar todo lo que habían causado mis mentiras y sobornos….

Ya quería ver la cara de mis padres cuando se enteran

¿Serían capaces de matarme?

Creo que…

SI…definitivamente SI

¡No! Era muy joven para morir en manos de mis padres...

…..

…..

….

Estaba recostada en mi cama tratando de conciliar el sueño, sin embargo no podía, por alguna razón aquella fantasía que había tenido mientras tocaba el piano aun rondaba mi mente, una parte de mi me gritaba que podía hacerse realidad si me lo proponía y otra me decía que aún seguía siendo una especie de "desconocido" para mí, y no tenía que abrirle las puertas de mi vida como si nada…..

Estaba tratando de resolver mi dilema cuando mi móvil vibro…

Pero quien podría ser a esta hora, después de todo las 3 de la madrugada no es una hora en la que seas muy apetecible estar enviando mensajes de texto o mínimo estar despierto. Cuando vi el mensaje decía número desconocido…me quede un tiempo indecisa entre abrirlo y no hacerlo….al final me decidí por verlo, después de todo, que daño me podía hacer ver un simple mensaje de texto, además podría ser una emergencia…¿no?

Cuando lo leí decía:

_Hola Nessie! Que ocurre tu tampoco puedes dormir?_

Me quede mirando la pantalla de mi móvil como si le hubieran salido dos piernas y se hubiera puesto a correr, y no podía ser para menos, como era posible que Jacob tuviera ni número de teléfono… yo jamás se lo había dado…además no había posibilidad de que fuera otra persona solo él me decía Nessie….

_¿Quién tedio mi número Jacob? Y no me vuelvas a decir que fue otro de tus amigos porque esta no te lo creeré!_

En menos de medio minuto me contesto, guau que rápido es con los mensajes!

_Está bien… me declaro culpable del delito de tomar tu móvil…_

¿Qué hizo qué? ¿En qué momento lo había hecho? si yo había estado el tiempo junto a él…

Y entonces recordé su pequeña broma acerca de que tenía algo entre los dientes cuando caminábamos por el pasillo al término de nuestras clases…ovio y sentí morirme de la pena y fui al baño de mujeres apenas y se presentó la oportunidad, dejándole mis cosas encargadas a él, no transcurrió más de dos minutos en lo que tarde de ir al baño y ver que no tenía nada y regrese a su lado reprochándole que no tenía absolutamente nada a lo que él solo respondió con un "era una broma Ness, estas absolutamente perfecta, cómo pudiste creer lo contrario" aahhhhh, lo iba a matar apenas y lo viera…..

Gracias a :

duluar: gracias ya estoy bien...y pues eso trato de que esto sea algo nuevo y diferente, aunque no siempre ocurre...jiji cada vez creo que se me ocourren cosas mas locas para esta historia gracias a tu apoyo y los animos que me das wuapa jiji nos segimos viendo en "la otra historia"

rose rosales:aaaaaaa yo tambien te extrañe mucho...gracias por tu apoyo...jajaj ya ves la ocurrencias que tiene nuestro jake...mira ahora fue su telefono jaja gracias y nos vemos en el siguiente capi y gracias por apoyarme en todo amiga de adoro.

mae.91: perdon por que esta ves si me tarde... pero esque casi nadie comento y pues me fue algo mal y no pude publicar...pero ya te juro que lo trare de compensar wuapa... te quiero mucho...besotes

Alameda 22:gracias, gracias jaja y ya veremos lo que les pasa a nuestros nuestros enamorados...espero y te gusten mis ideas locas...

**JAJA QUE TAL LES PARECIÓ ESTE CAPÍTULO? YA VEREMOS EN EL QUE VIENE COMO CONTINÚAN SU CHARLA NUESTROS ENAMORADOS...POR CIERTO:**

**AUCH, AUCH, AUCH ESO DOLIÓ MUCHO, ESTA VEZ NO DEJARAN MUCHOS SUS REVIEWS, PREFERIRÍA QUE ME AMPUTEN LOS DEDOS Y ME CORTEN TODO MI HERMOSO CABELLO (YA LES DIJE QUE AMO MI CABELLO ES MI MÁS GRANDE ORGULLO) POR QUE NO LOS DEJARON…LAS EXTRAÑO… ¿O ES QUE CASI NADIE SE DIO CUENTA QUE ACTUALICE O NO QUISIERON DEJAR SU COMENTARIO? POR CIERTO SE QUE EN PARTE ES MI CULPA POR QUE HAY PERSONAS QUE SI DEJAN SU COMENTARIO Y AUN ASI ME TARDE EN PUBLICAR…PERO ESQUE ME OCUURIO "ALGO" MALO CHICAS Y PUES : C SE ACEPTA EL ESTUCIASMO O APOYO QUE DEN : C PD: SI NO QUIEREN, NO IMPORTA DE CUALQUIER MANERA YO YA LAS QUIERO MUCHO…**

**NOS VEMOS EL PROXIMOS LUNES HERMOSAS : D**


End file.
